Being Famous Can Change Things
by diffrentisawesome
Summary: Fabian Rutter  a.k.a Brad Kavangah  comes back for 2nd term. But, what happened over the summer? He became a famous signer. And known world wide. Things change in Anubis house because of this. Will Nina still love him? Does he have a new friends? R@R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay.. as I promised a new story! So please READ AND REVIEW!**

*Fabian's pov*

"Are you sure about you're choice? You could be homeschooled!", my maneger Marty asked.

"Yes, Marty, i'm sure! This something more important than music and thats...", I blushed and grabbed a drink from the cooler. There are advantages to being inside a limo.

"Aahhh, theres a girl? Is there?", Marty said raising his eyebrows.

"Mabye...", I said and kept drinking my coke.

"Good job, boy!", Marty said patting my back so hard, I was chocking coke.

"Where here!", exclaimed my driver, William.

"Okay, good! Lets go!", Marty said getting out. I got out of the car. I was wearing black pants, a black dress shirt with a light blue skinny tie, and the original black vans**. (A/n: The ones without the shoelice, you just slip them on**!)

As I carried my guitar and Marty carried my bag, I heard a few girls whispering.

"Is that? No, that can't be his just that guy from Anubis!", one said.

"He looks exactly like him!", another said.

"Let me go ask!", the third said she must be really brave! "Excuse me?," Marty just keep walking, "are you... Brad Kavangah?"

"Yes...", I told her. Then all the girls squealed, sadly the were my age.

Then they started asking for pictures and autographes, and I knew this was gonna be a hard year.

**A/N: This was like an introduction to the story. So please REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! AND PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORY!**

**I will update either today, Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Monday cause my family is coming for fathers day! So please review!**

**-Caro**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Okay, soory for not updating my cousins came over and stayed at my house, thier 2 or 1 years younger than me, and plus it was fathers day! On Monday, I was sick and my mom was over me and my mom does NOT know about this! So ssssshhhhhh! Lol, and on Tuesday, I had guitar lessons. So I thought of the second chapter, while being pelted with earsers (long story). To my reviewers:**

**JadeTheSibuna: Thanks for liking my story! I always double-check my writing before I update! Cool name by the way!**

**booklover51089: Yup! Your right! Brad Kavangah is only his stage name! You want a better story? Will I gotta keep writing don't I?**

**PurpleGurl102: Will since I am updating does that mean you love me? Lol**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: Thank for liking my story cause I love you story! Prepare fo DC Anubis! Update?**

**I x3 Andy Stixx: Glad you love it! :D Lol more smileys! Lol**

**Okay well enough of my blabber and on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT (CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY) OWN HOUSE ANUBIS! ONLY THE PLOT! (CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY)**

*Fabian's pov*

I turned and what do I see? Girls. ALOT of girls following me. I was only a few moments a way from Anubis and the girls were _still_ following me? When we got on the porch of Anubis, Marty finally decided to help.

"I'm sorry girls but, Brad here has to go to his house so... bye-bye!", Marty said dissmising the girls with a wave of his hand.

"", came from the group and with that they turned around and left.

"Why didn't you help me back there? When the first girls began!", I told Marty.

"Cause I wanted to see if any of those girls were _the girl_. I guess they weren't. Let me see if I can find her!", Marty chuckled at me while I shook my head.

"Oh watever lets just go inside. Just let me go inside first!", I told him pushing him out of the way before his hand could reach the door knob. When I opened the door I saw nothing but a few suitcases. Mabye they are in the common room? Probraly. As I get closer to the common room, I see Jerome, Patricia, Amber and Alfie just sitting there talking, _laughing_, just like the good times.

I clear my throat. The four turn thier heads to see me and huge smiles grow on thier faces!

"Fabian!', Amber screeched. Ow! That hurts! I put my guitar afraid that something or someoe may hurt it.

"Sooo that means, no hug?", I said standing thier with my arms open.

"Fine!", said Amber and Patricia. They both came in for there hugs while Jerome and Alfie were just looking from me, back to each other, me, and then back to each other. Alfie and Jerome shrugged and came for thier hugs. First came Jerome, he hugged me hard like, basically like two football players before/after a game, but it was quick, cause my love was for Nina and not Jerome. When Alfie came for his hug it was short and weak cause Alfie is not the strongest in the pack. The strongest would be (in order): Jerome/Mick, Me, and then Alfie.

"Whose that?", Patricia scowled at me while pointing at Marty.

"That is my manager, Marty.", I said sitting down on a seat and putting my arms on the arms rest.

"Yes, hello, i'm Marty, _Brad Kavangah's_ manager. Who anyone of you tell me who his girl is?", Marty shook each one of thier hands and then pointed at me.

"Oh his girl is-", Amber started but decided to say something else, "WAIT HOW DO BRAD KAVANGAH?". I face palmed myself. Really Amber?

Trudy then came in, "Fabian, dearie, how has been your summer?", Trudy said coming from the kitchen into the common room. wanting a hug. I got up and recieved her hug. Then sat back down.

"It was good, Trudy!", I told her.

"Who is he?", Trudy inquiered me.

"Oh, hello, I _am Brad Kavangah's _manager. Can you tell me who his girl is?", Marty asked Trudy.

"Oh you mean-", Trudy started,

"TRUDY! When are the girls coming and Mick coming?", I saved myself, yes!

"Mick's coming in an hour", Amber told me. I checked my watch 10:30am.

"Mara is coming at 2pm and Nina is coming at 6pm.", Jerome told me. Jerome probraly still likes Mara and, he and Nina are like brother and sister.

Patrica said, "Joy is coming tomorrow at 1pm and, apparently she has a 'crush', on this new signer, and he is also from here and is staying at this school."

"Oh, who?", I asked.

Patricia looked around the room and then spoke up, "_ Brad Kavangah",_ WHAT!

**A/N: Okay I am updating my other story just not now! **

**REVIEW!**

**-CaRo-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Helllloooooo, am excited to write this new chapter! I'm having a smoothie at the same time, its pretty good! I got an 82% on my summer school midterm for school, and i'm screwed. I will update all weekend cause I got nothing to do! How can people write so much in here! Its like a sentence of your life.. So i'm watching 30 Rock and it includes microwaves and popularity. Everybody hates Kennith, so sad! **

**To my reviewers:**

**izzi08: Hmmmmmm, i'll think about it.. But i'll probraly while but after a few chapters of Mack (I dont know what the combination of Mick and Mara is). And why to pieces, why can't you love one piece?**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: You updated! Hahaha :) thanks! You are also an awesome writer!**

**I x3 Andy Stixx: I'm glad that you are seriously loveeeeee it! B) :v**

**JadeTheSibuna: Thanks! When my cousin saw my name, she is like you spelled, diffrent is awesome wrong! Its meant to be , different is awesome, and the worst part was that she was right! Yup, prepare for the drama!**

**booklover51089: Thats okay :), when I review other people's stories, I am also hyper! Glad you like it though! **

**Okay now I changd the channel to, Expedition Impossible, so while the drama is tense on t.v., this story while also be tense! So prepare! Be warned and read on!**

**Oops forgot on thing...**

**Disclaimer: I (CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CR CRY CRY CRY) DO NOT OWN (CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY) HOUSE OF ANUBIS! :',( **

**I know that I told you that well start the story but, in the last chapter when it says, "", came from the group, inbetween the comas it was suppossed to say Aww (but longer) but, it decide not to show up. Okay on to the story!**

*Mick's pov*

Finally! Back at Anubis House. I opened the door to see.. nothing? Yea, nothing. But, when I entered the house, I saw half the house talking in the common room.

"Ummm, hey guys!", I said akwardly, waving my hand.

"Mick!", Amber, Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome cheered. Then they came in for hugs.

"Wow! Fabian, mate! What happened!", I said looking at him up and down. He looked diffrent. Before he wore plaid shirts and jeans, and now! Ties with dress shirts and pants!

"Its kinda a... long story", Fabian explained to me. When they seperated, I saw a man in a tux with dark glasses.

"Ummm, whose_, that_?", its not every day when you see a man in a tux in your living room.

"Oh, hello, i'm _Brad Kavangah's _manager, Marty, and who are you?", Marty asked me.

"Oh, I am Fabian's roomate, what are you doing all the way out here in a boarding school?", I asked Marty.

"You'll find out... soon", creepy...

"Mick! Dearie how was your summer?", Truday asked me envolping me in a hug.

"It was good praticed a lot of football.", I told Trudy. The a sudden sound came from my stomach. "Umm, Trudy?".

"Hungry, dearie?", Trudy asked me, like it was no surprise.

"Yes.", I told her stratching the back of my head. Trudy waved her and, telling me to follow her into the kitchen.

"When is Mara coming?", I asked Trudy.

"Mara? I don't know but I think the others do. While I make you a snack why don't you ask them?", Trudy asked me while opening a cabinet.

"Okay." I wondered back out to the common room. "When is Mara comming?"

Alfie tells me, "Mara's coming in 2 hours, unless the aliens abduct her!", then Alfie began to raise his hands in the air while making wierd alien noises. Until his girlfriend, Amber, wacks him on the chest.

Then creepy Marty begins to talk, "So by this I am guessing that, Mara is your girlfriend, correct?", I nodded my head letting him know Mara was my beautiful girlfriend. "Then this young lady here is your girlfriend?", he asked Amber and Alfie.

"Yes, were an item after prom.", Amber squealed. That is one reason I broke up with her. The squealing. "My name is Amber Millington and my boyfriends is Alfie Lewis."

Marty nodded in approval, "Good to know. Anyways then i'm guessing these two are together?", he said pointin to Patricia and Jerome.

"Ewww, no way! I would never date slimeball!", Patricia said moving away from Jerome.

"Well thanks to me, they'll soon be together like I did-", Amber began but Fabian interrupted.

"Sooooo... MICK! What about your snack! You know... the one you made the one Trudy make!", Fabian said. Oh, yea Trudy was preparing me a snack, I better go see if she's done and I can eat! I entered the kitchen to see that Trudy was gone and a muffin was on the counter next to a note.

It read:

_Mick if you need something else i'll be in the washroom. This muffin is fresh I made them this morning, knowing that you would come hungry!_

I put the note down anr re-entered the common room.

"Then that means either this Joy or Nina girl is your girlfriend. And I will find out who it is!", Marty vowed pointing at Fabian.

"Okay, mate, since we have 2 hours till Mara comes why don't you tell us this 'long story' of yours?", I asked Fabian.

"Okay", Fabian sighed "let me start from the beginning."

"It all began when I left here. I went home only to see that my parents had signed me up for a talent show. They forced me to go. So I praticed for weeks and weeks until I came up with an original song. After, I preformed I got a standing obation and won 1st place. Apparently, what they didn't tell us was that record producers were gonna be there. So after the show two men approched me and asked me two sign a record deal. They changed my name to Brad Kavangah. Brad as my middle name and Kavangah as my dad's middle name. So for 1 and a half months I have been writing new songs, doing concerts, and alot more stuff. And thats were, Marty comes in. He is my manager and takes care of all the appoitments and stuff I need. Marty will be staying in a hotel near-bye. And thats basically it!", Fabian explaind to us.

"Oh and this stays in between us and this house!", Fabian excliamed. "Its okay if you tell other people from this house, oh I know Brad Kavangah! He is in my house! But thats it! If this secret or story gets out things will get _very _complicated. Okay?", Fabian wanted to know that he could trust us and we all nodded, feeling that all of us as a family now should keep each others secrets.

"DINNER!", Trudy called from the kitchen.

"But isn't only lunch time?" Marty asked.

"By, guessing you asked that question you're american?", Jerome asked.

"Yes, I very much am.", Marty stood up tall and Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Dinner means lunch here.", Fabian explained. Marty nodded is head showing that he learned something new today. After 2 hours of dinner and just talking abot are summers, Mara arrived.

"Mara!", I said as I envoloped her into a hug.

"Mick!", Mara said returned the hug.

"I missed you.", I whispered in to her ear. She giggled and returned the favor.

"I missed you too.", she said. When we both let go of are hug I took that as the chance to kiss her. And thats what I did I kissed my girlfriend. It was with the passion and longging of what 2 months can do to you. We had probraly kiss for a few minutes until we heard a cough coming from Jerome. Way to ruin the moment, Jerome. When Mara pulled away I saw that Mara's face was a red as a tomato.

"Hi guys!", Mara exclaimed.

"Hey Mara!", Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian cheered. Then everyone came into a hug but when it was Fabian's turn she was just as suprised as I was.

"Fabian, wh- wha- what happened to you?", Mara said stepping back taking a good look a Fabian.

Fabian was teling the same excuse to Mara as he told me, "Its kinda of a long story."

"Fine but you are telling me later!", Mara told him. "Whose that?"

"Oh hello i'm, _Brad Kavangah's, _manager, Marty.", Marty stuck out his hand for my girlfriend to shake.

"Hello! I'm Mara, Mick's girlfriend." Then we sat down and talked about Mara's summer and what had happened to Fabian, For a couple hours. Then the phone rang.

*Fabian's pov*

The phone was ringging and it reminded me of a song. 'The phone, is ringging!' I started humming to myself.

"I'll get it!", Trudy called from the kitchen. I heard pieces of what was happening.

"Hello?... Yes. This is Trudy... Omg! That's horrible!... Okay! I'll be there... Thank you! Good-bye!", Trudy ended the conversation with the other person on the phone. By this time all of us had turned to look at her.

"Umm.. Nina's plane crashed when it was landing it.. apparently, I must go to the hospital to see her. You guys are invited to come so lets go!", Trudy said and everybody got up but my butt felt like it was glued to the chair.

My worst fear was happening.

**A/N: Okay, another chapter! Will Nina survive or will she die? Review so you can see what happens! Thanks! **

**-CaRo**


	4. Chapter 4: I want to be with you

**A/N: Helllloooooo, sorry for not updading yesterday but I was really lazy. My fault. But here I am! Ready to update for you! Okay! This is it on to my reviewers!**

**izzi08: I will do it but I want some drama first! Then i'll do them! I promise u! I wuv you too! This is gonna be a very intresting story! I looked at your stories and there all about them to so I will do them! Just after soon drama...**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: Im sosososoosososoososososososo glad you like my story! I got the idea of the plane crash by just plain writing! Again I am sosososososo happy you like my story!**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: I will hurry! You should do REDBOOTZ in too and out! Glad you love this story!**

**JadeTheSibuna: Hmmm you'll have to read the story tho find out if she's okay! I'm really happy to know that you enjoyed the suspense! Just don't die!**

**somkepelt: So I am a mini you? Hmmmm... Intresting... Glad to be one of those two! Your welcome! Update your story, I wanna now what happens with Cheyenne!**

**Okay on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT (CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY) OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! (CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY)**

*Fabian's pov*

Mick and Jerome had to help me walk on the way to the car because my feet were really unstable.

"Mate, she's gonna be fine! She's tough!", Mick told me.

"But what if-," I began but I was interupted by Jerome.

"Fabian! You cannot live depending on what if's!," Jerome told me. But then he whispered to me, "She is gonna be fine. If she can survive the mystery and the cup. Then she can survive this." The best part was that he was right. If Nina could have the strength to have delt with the mystery then she could have the strength to deal with... this. When we got to Trudy's car, Jerome sat in the front and Amber, Patricia, and me sat in the back. We could not leave the others behind so Trudy pulled out 3 chairs from the trunk. There sat Alfie, Mick, and Mara. We left Marty behind because he had nothing to do with Nina, and he also did not fit in the car. I'm actually kinda glad we left him behind, if I had came then he would have found out about how much I love Nina. But then there's Joy. I was still in my train of thought when we left the school parking lot. Luckily, there was no traffic so we were able to get to the hospital fast. When we arrived at the parking lot at the hospital, I almost jumped out of the car, because of how anxious I was.

"Mate! Relax!," Mick said gripping my shoulder. I shook my head and looked down. There was almost no cars in the parking lot. But, the hospital was open. When has it ever been closed? Oh whatever!

Trudy went over to the lady behind the counter, " Excuse me miss? Where is Nina Martin?", just hearing her name made my heart fall twelve stories.

"Miss Nina Martin..", the lady said scrolling her pointer finger down a list. "Ah! Here she is, room.. #7777. And you are?"

"I am Trudy and this is Anubis house, we were told to come here.", the woman nodded in approval. "Go ahead!"

"Thank you!", Trudy exclaimed. We had to walk down a long hall way before we reached the room and saw a doctor standing in front of it.

"Are you Trudy and Anubis house?", the doctor asked.

"Yes we sure are!", Trudy said.

"Well, hello! I am Dr. Marcos, Miss Martin, as you heard, was in a plane crash, right?," we all nodded are heads showing that we understood. "Luckily there is no fatal damage," YES! My insides were bursting with excitement, "but... she is in a coma". WHAT! I looked around everybody was looking at me with thier faces, as pale as ghosts.

"Ma- May we see her?", I chocked out. Tears were threating to come out.

"Yes, sure," when the Dr. Marcos saw this was hurting me, his expression changed, like he knew what I was feeling. He patted my back and brought his face near my head and whispered, "She will be fine." I nodded my head in response not alot more that I could do. When he opened the door, I saw Nina. _My Nina. _I got closer to her and held on to the railing of her bed. The others just followed me in and sat in the chairs near her bed.

"N- Ni- Nin- Nina?," I was hoping for her to open her eyes and envelope me in a hug. But she did the exact opposite. _She did nothing._ I began to stroke her cheeck with the pad of my thumb, "Nin- Nina please! Wake up! Please?", my voice got from soft to loud and then back to its original tone. Both my hands were on the railing and I brought my head down and began to cry. Not knowing what to do, I just stayed there and cried. Thank the god the press was not here! I lift my head out just in time, for Alfie to see my smile.

"I think the aliens have gotten to Fabian! He is smiling!," seeing him happy must mean everybody else is happy, so I keep my smile on. I wipped the tears of my face.

"Mate, what are you thinking about?", Mick asked me, he had on his confused face.

"Just thinking about, how much trouble I would be in if the press showed up," everybody else must have thought it was funny because they were all chuckling also. Then we all turned quiet, but this time it was Mick's stomach that had broken the silence.

"Ummm... Trudy?", Mick raised an eyebrow and pointed to his stomach.

"Hungry?", Trudy said it like if this was an everyday problem. Which it was.

"Yes...", Mick said stratching the back of his while turning red.

"Come on! Who else wants to come?", Trudy asked the group. Only Mara raised her hand. Amber wouldn't want to go if her BBF was in a coma. And that I can understand. Alfie would not go without Amber. Jerome loves Nina like a sister, and brother and sister would not seperate if one was in a coma. Patricia must have been feeling guilty about what she had done to Nina last year. And I cannot leave Nina when she was in a coma, especially after what happened after prom.

_*Flashback to the night and day after prom*_

_Me and Nina had just gotten off the stage and we were walking back to the house. _

_"I can't believe that Amber chose _us_ to be the prom king and queen. I thought she was gonna be here!", Nina said chuckling and looking and my eyes. _

_"Yea that's Amber for you full of suprises!", I said, Amber favorite thing was surprises._

_"But.. after being so close to death and then dancing with you it was a good night.", she was rigt. Even though we were a step away from death and dancing with the girl I had a _crush_ on since the beginning of the school year._

_"Nina," she turned her head to look at me with her eyes, we stopped walking. "I want to know-if-if.. If you, Nina Martin would be my girlfriend."_

_Nina brought her face to my ear, "I would _love _too." Then she grabbed both my wrists pulling me toward the house. We ran the house and juging about how quiet it was we were the first ones home. I really wanted to kiss her right now, luckiy I could kiss and hug her and time I wanted because I was her boyfriend but, I still felt I bit akward about it._

_"Well I got to go pack, for my flight back to America, but we still each other tomorrow right?", Nina asked me. But, I found that there was only one way to respond to that by kissing her. And that what I did. I kissed her. She must have been surprised, because she didn't kiss back for awhile. I pushed her back against the wall of Anubis house. Her tongue traced, my bottom lip, and I granted her access, and with that we kept kissing. I realized by know Victor would have killed us but he was to focused on how he was going to die. Me and Nina kept at it until we heard coughs from the others by the door._

_"EEEEEPPPPP!", Amber squealed while letting go off Alfie to go get her camera. When I turned to see Nina, I saw she was blushing. _

_I whispered, in her ear, "We will talk tomorrow, at breakfast.", and with that I gave her a peck on the cheeck, and headed to my room. After awhile Mick came in._

_"So Mate what happned out there?", Mick asked me. _

_"Oh, nothing! Just aske Nina too be my girlfriend.", I told Mick while getting ready for bed. "And you and Mara?"_

_"She was worried about you guys, at the beginning, but then we danced...", Mick said remembering it like it was 1 week ago. "Where were you guys?"_

_"Ummmm... we were almost there but Amber decided to fix her hair. She of course dragged Alfie and Nina with her. I followed Nina and Patricia wanted to leave her purse behind and Jerome followed Patricia. So yea! Thats it!", I told Mick. But Mick must have been on the verge of sleeping because he nodded in approval. I turned off the light and went into a sleep of _Nina.

_I woke up to see Mick still asleep. I checked my watch 7:30 am., my parents were coming at 2pm, just enough time say good-bye to Nina. I got changed and went to the the kitchen to see Nina, Mara, Alfie, and Jerome having breakfast. I went over to Nina and slipped in theh seat next to her. I grabbed a muffin from the basket then excused myself to grab a glass of orange juice. When I came back I saw my muffin was gone._

_"Okay, who took my muffin?", I aked them all with guilty faces. I looked toward the two pranksters. "Jerome, Alfie?" _

_"Nooooooo!", Don't even look at us, Jerome said. _

_"Mara?", I asked her._

_"No! Of course not!", okay, now her I can trust!_

_"Nina?", I asked my girlfriend._

_Nina took a gulp before saying something, "Nooooo"._

_"I think it was either Jerome or... Nina.", I told them. Jerome raised an eyebrow. After we all exchanged glances, Nina took of running._

_"Nina!", I followed here. Luckily, Mick took me to the gym and jogging some mornings. When Nina reached the hallway, right before she was able to reach the stairs, I was able to catch up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and supn her around. _

_"Now were is my muffin?", I said and put her down but still held her with my arms around her waist. I put my chin on her shoulder. "Nina... Where is my muffin?" Nina put her head back on my shoulder. _

_"I might of... ummm... ate it. And it was gooooood!", Nina said rubbing her belly. She started laughing and I laughed with her. We kept laughing until we heard a 'click'. _

_"Amber!", Me and Fabian both whinned. _

_"Sorry to interupt, but Nina dearie, your cab is here!", Trudy told Nina. _

_"Thanks Trudy!", Nina told Trudy and Trudy walked back to the kitchen. "I need to bring down my bags. Be right back guys.", I decided to follow her. Amber just went off to breakfast._

_"Nina, here before you go here.", I took out a necklace that was for Nina. "Nina turn around"._

_"Sure," she turned and moved her hair out of the way and I put it on. "Thank you Fabes I love it!", and with that she hugged me. She mush have loved the necklace! It was heart shaped in red with 'F+N=3' written in silver. "I guess this is gonna be are good-bye for 3 months..", She hugged me and quietly cryed into the back of my shirt._

_"It will be okay! We'll skype every Monday and Friday. And thats a promise!", I told her. _

_"Nina! Your cab!", Trudy called from downstairs!_

_"Here, i'll help you with your bags.", I said, picking up her bags. They were really light compared to Amber's. The whole house was waiting downstairs to say good-bye. _

_"Bye, Alfie, good luck trying to find aliens!", Nina said while hugging Alfie good-bye._

_"Bye Mick, good luck trying to get into a school for sports!", Nina told Mick while also hugging him._

_"Bye, Mara, keep studying and keep watch of Mick will you?", Nina told Mara, while whispering the last part quietly in her ear. Once they lt go of thier hu they both giggled at what Nina had said._

_"Bye, Patricia, thanks for...", Nina told Patricia, through all the things Patricia made her jump throgh there was really nothing to thank her for. Patricia understood that and just brought her into a hug._

_"Bye Jerome, thanks for all the laughs you gave me this year!", Jerome hugged Nina for the last time this year. He whispered a ,your welcome, in her ear._

_"Bye Ambs! I'll call you everyday and keep you updated on everything that happens!", Nina also whispered something in Amber's ear that I cold no hear. Amber giggled and they hugged for a while. _

_Then she turned to me, "Bye Fabes, thanks for the amazing year! I'll call you and skype you everyday, please be careful over the summer! I don't want a broken Fabes when I come back!". I did the only thing I could hug her and enjoy the moment._

_"I love you," I whispered in her ear._

_"I love you too," she whispered back. I was really going to miss her. When she let go of the hug, I kissed her. It was sweet and long. I wanted to stay like that but Trudy told her she had to go._

_"Bye guys, bye Trudy," Nina told us waving good bye. _

_"Bye Nina," came from the house. She looked at me one more time and smiled. But then closed the door and left. Everybody was really sad but me and Amber were the saddest. Amber had Alfie and I had myself. Joy had left last night, luckily. Things were not the same without Nina. But, know all I had to do was wait for summer to end._

_*Back to Present time*_

"Fabian... FABIAN! Hellooo! Anybody home?", Amber was talking and waving her hand in front of me.

"Yea? What?", I asked Amber.

"Trudy said that we should head back home.", Amber said tuggging at my wrist.

"Bu-," I could not live Nina, especially without her!

"I know, you do not want to leave her, trust me, I don't either. But, visiting hours are over and the doctor promised to call us if anything happened. Lets go come on.", Amber did have a point. All I could do was wish for a _mircale._

*Nina's pov*

Where was I? Last time I checked I was arriving to England, wanting to see Fabian. Now, I was I am in a white room and there's nothing in here. Wait there is one thing. A person sitting in a chair.

"Ummmm excuse me? Where am I?", I asked the person.

"You are here because we need to... discuss.. a few things...", the person turned around. It was a man. The man got off the chair and grinned evily. I stepped backwards a few steps. Something was _very_ wrong here.

**A/n: I KNOW! Not the best cliffhanger but, I had no other idea what I could do. It took me three days to write this! I wanted to update last night but I was writing before, the flashback! So... review! I will update tomorrow! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW! PLEASEEEEE! Or I may die! My dog just threw up and I am home alone... So please review or I will not update ever again! **

**-CaRo**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh joy

**A/n: Hellooooo, I am updating! Soooo a got a 50% on quiz :( FAIL! Ugh and I need to take the finale on Thursday! I am going to fail! And be able t say I wasted my summer by going to summer school and I failed! Ugh, and I was the only in my table who got hw. And my table is filled wit popular peoplr :( I may be hated the rest of my life! Oh whatever! The only thing that matters is that I follow my passion. So I got 4 reviews and to those who reviewed: **

**izzi08: How do you find the pickle commercial. I can't find it on youtube. Mabye because I typed, Rufus Zeno pickle, then what do I type? When I typed in the name of the actor that played Rufus, nothing came up. So help?**

**JadeTheSibuna: Haha, suspense! I think its an iteam now! Mabye even a person! So yes, suspense _has_ returned. Glad you love the story!**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: Is this soon enough? Thank's for loving the story it means alot to me! Like ALOT! Oh and by the way, sourcheck9, right? From nick? Or am I going crazy?**

**smokepelt: Hah****aha :) I'm glad you approve! I don't get the fancy part, but I do get the hyper part ;). **

**booklover51089: Glad that you sooooooooooooooooooo love it! Pleaseeeee love it even more!**

**ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HOA JUST THE PLOT!**

*Nina's pov*

The man got closer to me, making me step back even more.

"Who are you?", I screamed at the man in fear.

"Lets just say, you'll meet me later on. For now just call me Rickardo.", the man stopped walking towards me and chuckled. "I have also heard you are the chosen one, am I right?", the mans back was now turned to me and my body relaxed.

"Why does it matter if I am the chosen one?", I asked, 'Rickardo'.

"It just does? You must be the chosen one because, only the chosen one can be in soul in thier dream.", 'Rickardo' told me. That makes no sense though.

"What do you mean by that? Where am I? If this is just my soul, where is my body?", this made no sense.

"Right now you are in your dream. Your body is in an unconscious state, which allows your soul to leave your body. **(A/n: I just made this up) **Doctors do not understand this concept so they call it, coma. Got it?", Rickardo snapped at me, like this was the easiet stuff on earth.

"Then why are you here? What do you want?", I snapped back at him.

"I just want everybody else wants... immortality. And I know what how I am going to get it.", then Rickardo turned around and put a creepy smile on his face... AGAIN!

-NEXT DAY-

*Amber's pov*

I hate this! Things are just soooooo lonely without Nina! Fabian won't come out of his room at all, Trudy has to bring him his meals. I was resting in my room when Alfie came in.

"Hey Ambs! Trudy said we can go back and visit Nina!", Alfie told me. I got off the bed and shoved Alfie out before, I got dressed in the pretteist outfit I could find in my wardrobe. Which was I pink skirt, a white shirt that said 'love', gladiator sandals, and leather bag. When I opened the door, I found Alfie waiting outside.

"Lets go boo!", I said pulling him with me. When we got downstairs I saw the whole house was waiting for us. "Thanks for waiting for me!", I told Alfie. I got up on my tippy-toes and pecked his cheeck. On are way to the car Alfie acted like it was a gift from heaven. To make him even happier, I kissed him again. But this time it was not on the cheeck but on his lips. Alfie squealed and held my hand the whole way to the car.

"Alfie, I get she is your girlfriend but _please_ do not squeal!", Jerome said, trying to get Alfie to stop making noises.

"Well see about that when I get Jerome and Patricia together! Eeep!", I squealed.

"We are _not _and I repeat _not_ getting together!", Patricia told me. We all got in the car, in the same seats as yesterday.

"You just wait...", I told Jerome and Patricia.

Trudy started the car and told us, "We can only stay till 11am cause Joy is comming." I looked at my sparkly oink watch its 9: 30am.

Fabian looked at his watch and when he looked up from his watch he looked _stresed._ "Trudy, can't we stay longer?"

"I'm sorry honey, but Joy's coming home!", Trudy gave him a smile, and Fabian gave a look of utter defeat. "Where here!", Trudy sang through the car.

*Fabian's pov*

Ugh, Joy how can you appear to be such a 'good' girl, but actually be a bloddy devil! I got out of the car and follwed Trudy through the lobby and back to Nina's room, where Dr. Marcos was waiting.

"Oh, hello again! I'm guessing you here to see Nina, right?", all of us nodded in approval. "Well, she is _improving_ but, she is still in her coma.", of course the doctor would say something like that. "You may go inside and see her now."

When we went inside the room there was 4 chairs on each side and in the middle was Nina, in the hospital bed, with all the tubes in her hand. She was wearing a hospital gown and was wearing her expression like nothing was wrong like everything was _perfect._ But nothing was. Jerome, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie were on the right and on the left was Mick, Mara and Trudy. I did not want to sit down, I gently placed one hand on her cheeck and my other, in her hand. _She did not move. _I started to move my thumb, from the hand that was placed on her cheeck, caressing it gently.

'Nina Martin, you are _not _allowed to die on me. Everybody is wanting you to live through this, I want you to be with me, I- I - love you", I managed to choke out. Then I suddenly felt someone grip my hand. "Ni- Nina?" Then a flicker of her eyelids, then they opened. "NINA!", I could not be happier.

"Fabian? Where am I?", Nina asked me while rubbing her eyes.

"Your in the hospital, you were in a coma for 2 days.", I explained to her.

"NINA!", Amber bounced off her chair in excitement, hugging her , _BAF. _

_"_Amber!", Nina said with fake happiness. After everybody said there ,hello's and how are you's, the doctor came in.

"Aaahhhh, I see Ms. Martin has finally woken up! I see..", Dr. Marcos explained that how after a tests, Nina can go home. Inside I was just bursting with happiness!

-An our later 11:30pm~

Nina was coming home! She was sitting next to me in the car, so we can discuss what happened. Nina came out of the bathroom, after changing out of the hospital gown. Nina was wearing white jeans, gray vans, a love the movement tee, and the heart that _I _gave her.

"Hey Nins. Feeling better?", I asked her while wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Hey Fabes. Yea, i'm feeling definitly better now that I can _actually _be with you.", and for that she desevered a kiss and that what a gave her a quick peck on her lips. Man, I missed those lips. Nina must have know because she gave me another kiss but this one was _long, slow, passionate. _I was wish we could stay like that but Trudy came and interrupted us..._again_.

"Come on! Come on dearies! I know that you too miss each other but _Joy_ is coming home!", _oh joy..._

**A/N: OKAY THIS IS OFFICIALY THE WORST CHAPTER EVER! BUT I NEED TO GET SOMETHING OUT!**

**1. GO ON YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN, CLAUSSEN PICLKLE COMMERCIAL. THEN PRESS THE ONE THAT WAS UPLOADED 1 WEEK AGO. THAT ONE HAS RUFUS. **

**2. _EVEN BIGGER NEWS! PRODUCTION FOR SEASON 2 OF HOUSE OF ANUBIS WILL BEGAN JULY 21ST IN LIVERPOOL, ENGLAND!_**

**Yea thats it... Give me until Friday and I will give you THE BEST chapter ever! Pinkie swear! Knuckle promise! Joy is coming home!**

**3. SOME OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**THANKS SEE YOU FRIDAY!**

**-cARO**

**p.S. its raining so! RAIN *CLAPS*! :O**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome home Joy!

**A/n: Hellooooo, I am updating, but not on Friday! I know I promised but I was not homw all day and then I got home at 9 and I was to late to update. (My mom makes me got to bed at 10:30 during the summer. Stupid I know right?) Welll anyways, I just went to Panera and dropped _all _my food. :( Oops... Okay one annoucement:**

**1. All new House of Anubis episodes will premire in 2012! :'(**

**Thanks to my reviewers: **

**izzi08: The commercial was so funny! Riding throuh the supermarket? I wanna try that! I promise you that the couple you want will soooooooon come!**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: You do know that they won't show the new episodes _here, _until 2012. :(. I knew you were sourcheck9 cause I am magical! No, i'm kidding, you did put one of those thingies. **

**Awliliams: Thanks for liking my story! Sadly, they start here in 2012. Cry. :'(**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: Thanks for liking my cliffhanger! :D. Thanks for liking my story! I like yours too! Rufus and pickles mix together because there both failures! (No offence to pickle lovers) Since Rufus could not destroy 15 year old kids, he got demoted to pickles! I am sososososososososososososo excited also! My mom is getting so annoyed about how happy I am! Thanks for checking out my outfits, i'm glad to know that somebody does look at them! Thanks for liking my chapters, I work hard! :)**

**smokepelt: The episodes well premire in 2012! :( But anyways, thanks for linking my chapter! :v (Thats my favorite faceeeee :v) :v Hmmmm birthday in August? Good to know!**

**JadeTheSibuna: The commercial was so funny when he goes through the whole supermarket! Is this soon enough?**

**booklover51089: Thats oooooooookay! Thats okay! That why I did not update yesterday, I was to lazy and busy! My friend was going to England and my mom decided to bring me with her on her errands!**

**Thanks reviewers! I will update tomorrow, too! So read on children!:**

*Nina's pov*

I was in my room, _finally,_ unpacking my stuff. Amber's side was pink! She had a pink bed, pink computer, pink posters, pink vanity, and pink clothes! Oh my god... I made my bed with the same stuff from last year. **(a/n: Nina has like a comferter with cubes on it imagine that, the same bed as in tv) **I put all my clothes in the closet and put my shampoo, conditioner, towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, and brush in the bathroom. I hanged up my map of the us **(a/n: In the show), **pictures from home and last year, and put all my stuff on the nightstand and drawers. Last but not least, _the box_. The box had my diary and a few other iteams like letters. I put the book and stepped back and looked back and I could only say one word: "_Home"_

Just then a squealing Amber came in, "Oh my god, Nines! Your finally done decorating your side! You really need to choose _one_ color for wall like mine is pink!", oh Amber...

"Nah, I like to mix things up!", I told Amber while she gave a cofused face.

"Well anyways! Joy is staying with Patricia and Mara! So we'll be roomies again!", Amber then came up to my ear and told me, "I was never really friends with her anyways.", I shruged. I checked my watch 12:30 pm and we still have not had yet.. Mick probrarly has!

As if on cue: "Lunch is ready!", Trudy shouted threw the house. Amber and I marched downstairs into the same seats as last year. Lunch was sandwichs and chips. Nothing Alfie and Jerome could have a food fight with! I believed that until a piece of lettuce hit my face. _I was wrong. _Alfie and Jerome were playing with thier food. Since I sat next to Fabian I was able to talk to him.

"Fabes wanna go eat in your room?", I asked him knowing that Amber will go to are room but Mick will still in the common room.

"Yea sure lets go.", I grabbed my plate and headed to his room. Once we were safely in his room, I decided it was time to tell him about Rickardo.

"Fabian, remember when I was in a coma right?", I asked him and he look confused.

"Yesterday and this morning? How could I forget when my girlfriend was in a coma?", He asked me.

"Yea well, I had like a... dream while I was in it.", I told him.

"What do you mean?", Fabian asked confused._ What is with me confusing people?_

_"_Well, I had like this 'dream'. I was in this white room, and there was a man. He called himself 'Rickardo'", Fabain being the over protective boyfriend, interrupted me and began to ask me questions.

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay? I'm going to kill that man!", Fabian got up, going to 'kill' the man.

"Fabian, no, he did not hurt me.", I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the floor. "He was going to though.", I shook my head in the memory. I looked down onto are plates Fabian was done while I had not even begun. I pushed the plate away, deciding that I was not hungry. Fabian saw this and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I allowed him. I ended up in his lap curled in his chest. Fabian was rubbing my arm.

"Its okay if you do not want to tell me. Just know I am here for you.", Fabian whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Rickardo said that the chosen one came have these _dreams_. Were are soul leave are body and go to the dream. Like were really there, just are body does not come with me. He said tht doctors cannot explain what this is so they call it, coma. When I asked him what he wanted he told me, that he wanted what everybody else wanted, immortality. He grabbed this knife thing, out of his pocket and got really close to me. I keep going back and back until I realized it was a platform. If I went backwards anymore, I would drop. I was not even sure if there was a bottom. But, I jumped and next thing I knew I opened my eyes," I turned my head up to look at his eyes which were looking at mine, "_to you_." Fabian seemed pleased by that answer and kissed the top of my head.

"Nina that was very brave and smart of you. _I love you.", _This was the first time he said that to me.

"I love you too, Fabes.", when said that Fabian eyes lit up and he leaned in. I leaned in with him. I met him halfway. We stood like that for a while but sadly th need for oxygen, seperated us.

"Since its are first day today, Trudy volunteered to wash dishes today. Come on lets go put are plates in the sink.", he told me while I was getting off of him. I grabbed my plate, he grabbed his and we went to the kitchen hand in hand. After, we dropped off are plates in the kitchen, we went into the common room. Everybody else was there talking and laughing. _Like the good times. _

_"_Where were yo two," Jerome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Probraly snogging, like there is no tomorrow.", Alfie said smirking. My face turned red and when I turned to Fabian's it was exactly like mine. Red. Me and Fabian went and sat in the love seat. All of us started talking until a door slam interupted us.

"Brad, you are to preform at the opening ceremony tomorrow morning.", someone told Fabian.

"Do I have to?", Fabian asked the man.

"Yes, you do!", the man snapped at Fabian.

"Umm, Fabes whose that?", I whispered to Fabian pointing to the man who called Fabian, _Brad. _

_"_Oh, him? That just my manager Marty.", Fabian told me.

"Your who?", I asked him, not knowing what he meant.

"Oh yea, you live in America. It all began when I left here. I went home only to see that my parents had signed me up for a talent show. They forced me to go. So I praticed for weeks and weeks until I came up with an original song. After, I preformed I got a standing obation and won 1st place. Apparently, what they didn't tell us was that record producers were gonna be there. So after the show two men approched me and asked me two sign a record deal. They changed my name to Brad Kavangah. Brad as my middle name and Kavangah as my dad's middle name. So for 1 and a half months I have been writing new songs, doing concerts, and alot more stuff. And thats were, Marty comes in. He is my manager and takes care of all the appoitments and stuff I need. Marty will be staying in a hotel near-bye. And thats basically it!", Fabian informed me.

"Does that mean _all_ of England knows who you are?", I asked Fabian.

"Yes it does.", Fabian told me. That means that alot of girls want him. That also means he can have any girl he wants. But what if? Nina! You can not live on what ifs! He loves you he said it!

Patricia squealed (which is ver unlike her), "Joy convinced her parents to let her come early! She should be here at 5pm!". I checked my watch it was 4:30 pm. Great! Joy should be here in half in hour!

"Oh um.. Nina I forgot to tell you.", Fabian whispered to me.

"What did you forget to tell me?", I asked him. I will admitt, I am kind of scared of his answer.

"That Joy is kinda of in love of _Brad Kavangah.", _WHAT! I knew that was going to happen! Fabian took half an hour trying to persude me that, he still loved me. Fabian would not believe me, when I told him I still do. We keep at I until another door slam bothered us.

"IM HOMEEEEEE!", Joy's voice rang threw the house. Ugh. She appeared at the doorway. She was wearing a black crop top, black shorts, black high heels, and a Guess ring.

"Joy!", Patricia jumped up and went to hug her best friend.

"Joy!", Alfie and Jerome mimicked Particia. Joy came up and hugged them. Followed by Mick, Mara, and Amber. I wento up before Fabian.

"Hello, Joy, I am Nina Martin.", I told her.

"Yea, I know who you are, _replacement.", _I hate Joy! Joy's mood completely changed when she saw Fabian. "Fabes! I missed you!", Joy went as fast as she could on her heels, which was not really fast, and jumped on Fabian giving him a hug. I felt a bit of jealousy when she did that.

"Umm, Joy I am kind of with Nina...", when Fabian said that Joy turned around an gave me a killer glare.

"Fabian you kind of look like Brad Kavangah...", Joy stated and everybody else facepalmed. Thats when I knew I had competion.

**A/n: Bad cliffhanger... Meet my dog cliffhanger! I am really sad about the new episodes showing here 2012! But, atleast there showing right? So review! Please?**

**-CaRo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hello, I am so so so so sorry but this is to tell you i'll be away for a month. :(. Exactly July 4th (4:00 am) till July 30th (7pm). I _PROMISE _you that I will update either August 1 or 2 sooooooo please be patient and have trust in me! I have begged my parents to stay another month but they have not let me stay for a while longer :( So please stay with me and still love me? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleaseeeee? Thank you!**

**Love, **

**CARO- - (I will not tell you my whole name!)**

**:) Thank you sosososososososo much!**


	8. Chapter 8: Helloooo

**A/n: Hello, I know I told you I would not update, so this is not an update. I just wanted to say hi! And I really can't wait till July 7th 7am. I think you all know why...**

**Thanks to reviewers, who reviewed a non-chapter:**

**booklover51089: I don't think I can have fun here. Ive been here over 30 times in my life, and we have a computer, sooo thats how i here.**

**JadeTheSibuna: I'm make the next chapter sosososo good that you will be glad you waited.**

**izzi08: Thankd, dude! Except, i'm in South America and I do speak spanish! Parents=from South America me= U.S.. That does not make sense does it? Well anyways, no. My name is not Caroline. But, you are realllllyyy close. Hint: My name does have the word, 'Çaro', in it.**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: Haha thanks :) I was really sad when I realized I could not read your story either. (We don't have internet). So I begged my dad to give me 15 days of internet, and it worked!**

**Nina Clarke: Nooooo, my name is not Caroline but your pretty close. Hint: it does have, Caro, in it!**

**Sooo i'll be back again on the 7th and I willll really try to update but my mom does not know about this. I loved this site sooo much I would go on before school. And she did not like that the least bit so she prevented me from going on. But, we see how that turned out... Anyways... If I replace this and the last chapter whould I lose the reviews? Well see you soon!**

**-Caro**


	9. Chapter 7: Opening Ceremony REAL

**A/n: Helloooooo, I haveeee time tooooo update... SO HERE I AM! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the non-chapter:**

**booklover51089: Thats cool! Its just that we JUST got tv and internet... Those were years of torture...**

**JadeTheSibuna: Why are you happy for today? I'm reviewing earlier, soooo hello!**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: Hahaha :) please update your story! I woke up at 7 and screamed 'Sibuna!'. My mom heard and I had alot of explainig to do!**

**somkepelt: Nooooo my name is not Carole. Hint: Caroline was closer! Im updating so please be happy!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NINA MARTIN AND joy mercer. (Dumb I know, justlet me live in my fantasys...) Anyways, like I told you already I am in South America and guess what show started on Monday... _HOUSE OF ANUBIS! _There only on the fourth episode! On my tv I can turn it from Spanish to English so its like watching the whole series again! **

**Read on! Ummmmm... yea... so...**

**Disclaimer: Caro does not own hoa! (CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY)**

**NOW READ!**

*Nina's pov*

Things became hard ever since Joy returned. Luckily she was staying in Patricia's and Mara's room, cause I do not think I could wake up to _her_. Once I woke up, i see _her _in _my _chair. Flirting with Fabian, she would twirl her hair or make a funny joke. I could see Fabian laugh un-comfortabely every time. But, once Fabian saw me, he would get up and hold my hand. Everytime he did that _she _would runoff to go see Patricia. Those were the only good moments I spent with Fabian. When we tried walking to school tog, Joy would join us. I try to sit next to him on the couch but Joy has other plans. I know what I had to do. But it was not going to be pretty...

It was the first day of school so, I got dressed in my school uniform and wrapped me Eye of Horus neckalce around my neck. It was not needed anymore, but I felt proteced around it so I kept it on. Last but not least, the necklace that Fabian gave me, I never _dared _to take it off. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed downstairs. But what I saw this time was diffrent. It was not are usual routine were Joy would be flirting with Fabian, and once Fabian saw me he would come over . But, no. Joy was laughing... Fabian was looking the other way. Then I saw, Marty. Curses, he never shows up. So there must be a _reason. _

I walked up to them and sat infront of Fabian.

"Ummmm, hey," I said to Fabian who had not noticed I was in the room.

"Nina!," Fabian said on his way over with a hug. He enveloped me in a hug and gave me a peck on the cheeck. This got Joy's and Marty's intreset.

"Soooo, I am guessing _this _is Fabian's girl?," Marty asked Fabian. Did he just refer me as _this? _Nobody noticed but, Fabian noticed.

"Two things," Fabian told Marty while showing two fingers. "First, she is not, _this, _but she is Nina. And second, yes, she is my girl. And I am very much proud of it," Fabian finished. I think he was standing up for the both of us.

"Anyways, _Fabian_, you are to play these morning in the opening ceremony," Marty told Fabian. Oh, yea there was Fabian Rutter who was Brad Kavanagh. I do not think Joy knows though...

"Ugh. Do I have too?," Fabian responded. It felt like he did not want to do it. And I do not blame him.

"YES! Now go get out of your uniform and put on these clothes," Marty pushed a bag towards Fabian. Fabian grabbed the bag and marched off to his room. Right then Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and Mara show up. Its then when I realize I was in someone else chair so I got up and sat in my usual one.

"Oh my god! Guess what I just found out!," Joy squealed but not as bad as Amber...

"What, aliens are coming to invide earth?," Alfie responded. All of us looked at Alfie. "What? It could happen!"

"Anyways that Brad Kavanagh will play at the opening ceremony!,"Joy smiled while jumping up and down.

"Oh you mean-," Marty started but I gave him a zip-it look. Just then Fabian decided to walk in with the outfit Marty gave him. **(On my profilee)**

"Oh my god! Oh my god!," Joy started chanting. Mick and Amber were the last to show up. The always like to sleep in. Everybody had breakfast and ignored Joy's chants while Fabian headed out early to rehearse. He invited me to come with him so I went. Before I left I saw Joy's face who was very _very _mad.

"Sooo, what are you going to be doing at this opening ceremony?", I asked him.

"I am going to sing and play the guitar," He told me. "And since your my girl, you get passes to _everything._"

Fabian is so sweet! I grabbed his hand and thats how we went hand in hand down to the bleachers. I watched Fabian rehearse and I got to admitt he was really good! As he rehearsed his last song, people started to come. After ten minutes the bleachers were filled with people.

I decided it was better to join the crowd in the bleachers. Since Fabian was right next to me, I was able to whisper, "Good luck," and give him a peck on the cheecks. Fabian's face turned red. I headed off to join the people in the crowd, I sat next to my friends from Anubis. Then, Mr. Sweer got up on the stage.

"Hello students welcome back to school **(a/n: idk what the school is called) **this year is to be filled with learning, independence, and great studies," Mr. Sweet went on forever with the speech. I fiddled with my fingers until Mr. Sweet called 'Brad Kavanagh' on stage. He preformed the songs, that he rehearsed. And the crowd went wild! He got off stage after preforming all his songs.

Then Mr. Sweet made the worsst announcement ever, "Make a single filed line for an autograph from Brad Kavanagh." And that's when the chaos began.

**A/n: Your probraly saying worst cliffhanger ever! But I did not want it to be a cliffhanger, so just review it? The outfit is on my profile so check it out! Oh, and the authors note above like at the beginning of the story I wrote that part last night... So yea just review!**

**-CaRo**


	10. Chapter 9: Things get harder

**A/n: Hel****loooooo, I haveeee time tooooo update... SO HERE I AM! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**booklover51089: I promise you, it will be ;).**

**JadeTheSibuna: Well here is the next chapter :). Why do I have a feeling this place is jail? Well does not matter cause its your personal business.. **

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: Pleaseeeeee update your story! I saw your poll on your profile and I choose 'I love it!' So update? Thanks for thinking my story is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! ^.^**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: How did you about Brad on dynamite, I can't find that... Oh god please don't explode, I do not want to be sued. jk. I have Sims 3! On your computer? I have it on my ipod! Thanks! Why don't you update your stories?**

**If you go on , you got to more shows and press HOUSE OF ANUBIS. The little slide-show at the beginning has a few _surprises._ The 4 button is the new 'blog' on the second season. There is going to be new characters... :( And the 5 show is VERY awesome. Somebody posted there fanfic on Nick discussion center for Hoa and it got promoted... The wierd thing is that... that person doesn't write on _here _just nick.. so check it out. I know you will sourcheck9. I still remember...**

**Anyways remember how I told you I am not home but _somewhere _in South America_, _will my profile has stalked me so it knows where I am. Scary right? I am from the u.s. just parents from here. Good. **

**Anyways HOA rocks especially because I can re-see it here! There playing it. My remote has a special thing were I can turn it from Spanish to English. Oh, the good times!**

**I will say the rest of my FIRST name only. That is if nobody cannot guess it so CARO-. Well continue her story.**

**Disclaimer: Caro does not own hoa just the plot. Oh man, now she is crying in a corner... :(**

*Nina's pov*

When Mr. Sweet made that announcement, _EVERYBODY_, ran after him. I mean _EVERYBODY _from every grade, especially the girls but someboys went too. The only ones who did not go where people from Anubis except Joy she went to. The teachers ran after everybody trying to calm them down. _FAIL. _Everybody from Anubis house exchanged glances feeling bad for Fabian.

"Should we?," Mara asked me.

"Yea, we should," I responded. We all walked to school and chatted. We all had the same homeroom including Joy and Fabian. **(A/n: Imagine the science classroom were Mr. Sweet teaches) **Since the tables were for four people we had to seperate. It was Mara, Mick, Patricia, and Jerome in one. They deny they are in love with each other but they show it. Or mabye not... Amber, Alfie, and me were in another. Alfie really wanted to next to Jerome but he would do _anything _for Amber and Amber wanted to sit next to me. I looked around there were a few tables still open. After a few minutes students started pouring looking all depressed. I'll ask Fabian what happened, _when he shows up. _I touched my necklace remembering prom, ah, the good times. Mr. Sweet entered interrupting my thought.

"Hello students, I am Mr. Sweet your science teacher. Please sit in groups of four," Joy went and sat next to somebody else cause the seat next to Patricia was taken and there was no Fabian, "I am going to pass out binders and papers so please organize it like I tell you," after the instructions. Somebody was at the door. But, it was not Fabian. It was a big burly man with a yellow jacket that said 'SECURITY' on the back. He had a red beard and was bold. He was also wearing black sunglasses, creepy...

"Sorry to interupt, but may I talk to the teacher?" he asked in loud voice that you could hear miles away.

"Yes sir, i'll be right outside. Children I will be right back, grab a text book from my desk and read pages 2-9 then answer questions #1-7. Be good!", Mr. Sweet left to talk to the man I started to read until I heard a part of Joy's conversation.

"I promise you Charalotte, by the end of the year, either Fabian or Brad will be my boyfriend," how oblivious is Joy? FABIAN IS BRAD. BRAD IS FABIAN. Gosh. I quickly tuned out of her conversation and finished my questions really fast. I helped Amber on hers and then the door opened.

Mr. Sweet came in again with that face of ,important announcement. Last time he made an important announcement, he really screwed things. Here he goes again, "As you heard an important person will be staying at the school, so please stay calm, we do not want a repeat of this morning."

**(A/n: Watch House of Hazards & House of Charades the same table Fabian is doing research on when he hears the teachers talking. Imagine that.) **The security guard entered with Fabian or _Brad _following him. All the girls giggled. Fabian looked around for a place to sit. When he saw their was an empty seat next to me, he did not hesitate and sat righ next to me. Fabian was wearing what he usually wears except he was not wearing the red blazer just the white shirt, the tie, and the gray sweater vest. He had pulled up the sleeves up to his elbows reaviling his skin. Everybody was staring right at him.

"Nina," Mr. Sweet asked me,"can you please show _him _what we were doing." I guess many jealous glares from some girls.

"Fabes, what happened?", I whispered to him.

"What part?," he asked sarcastically.

"The part when you got run-off stage," I told him. How many parts are there?

"Oh that. I was followed by ALOT of people so I ran all the way were my security gaurd was waiting for me. Now what do I have to do for, Mr. Sweet?", he asked taking out his pencil case. I explained the whole assinment to him and he got it really fast being the smart person he is. The bell rang symboling that class was over. I waited with Fabian until everybody was out of the class. That is how the rest of my classes went. I walked back home with Fabian hand in hand. When we got there we both went are seperate ways to change out of his school uniform.

I met him downstairs and we went into the common room. Everything was _perfect _right then. But _nothing _good lasts forever.

**A/n: I know horrible cliffy but it was not meant to be a cliffy... Anyways everything I had to say is in the previous author note, the one above. So REVIEW!**

**-CaRo**


	11. Chapter 10: Things get rocky

**A/n: Hel****loooooo, I haveeee time tooooo update... SO HERE I AM! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**I x3 Andy Stixx: To find out out what happens your gonna have to read :)... Thanks for liking my stroy ;)**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: I saw the update _after _I updated this, but right when I saw it I clicked right on the button! Thanks ;)**

**allthepossibilities: Yes an update! Who doesn't like guessing games? Nooooo, sadly you are wrong... look at the _last _hint i'm going to give you down there vvvv**

**izzi08: Noooo thats not my name either! Look at the last hint i'm gonna give below, vvv**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: I have never been to Sonic or KFC... :( Anyways I wanted an iphone but I already had an Ipod so I got a Blackberry. I found Brad's page! I thought Dynamite was a magazine... **

**JadeTheSibuna: Well you do not have to wait any longer cause I am updating! Yes, of course, FABINA RULES! You know how my friend spells dandy? DANDHHHHH... Feel better :)**

**booklover51089: Well, i'm glad your SUPAH excited! Be SUPAH excited for the next chapter also!**

**fabinaluvs: I will continue! Forever and ever! **

**smokepelt: Would that feeling be guilt? Oh it does not matter... I does not matter when you review it just matters that you did ;).**

**Okay, since _nobody_ got my name i'll give the hint that will give my name away in a second so ready? allthepossibilities was the closest! So start from there... HINT: I share my name with _two _states in the U.s. **

**So ummmm... yeah... uh...**

**Disclaimer: CARO DOES NOT OWN HOA. ONLY THE PLOT! :( (CRY CRY CRY CRY)**

**SO read on my children!**

*Nina's pov*

It was the second day of school or the day the day after yesterday. I got out of bed only to see Amber was still getting her, 'beauty sleep', as she puts it. Better not disturb because last time I did... lets say she was _really _cranky. I grabbed my school uniform and scampered out of are room. Once I was out, I closed the door as quietly as I can. I went over to the bathroom and got changed, as well as brushing my hair and teeth. I headed downstairs to see everybody thier except, Amber who was still getting her 'beauty sleep' and Mick who was out for his daily jog. i sat down in my usual spot right _next to _Fabian. Huh. Joy's not here yet. Wait. Since when have I cared? I quickly shook that thought off and grabbed a muffin. Once Fabian saw me, he smiled from one ear to another.

"So, _Fabian_, what happened after all those people chased you off stage?", Jerome asked trying to make conversation.

"I ran for a while then made my way over here, where my, 'bodyguard', was here to, protect me. Then I went and got changed, I think you guys saw the rest," Fabian summerized.

"More eggs anybody?", Trudy called from the kitchen.

"Yes me, please," Fabian quickly responded.

After a quick breakfeast we quickly made are way out the door. Fabian was standing right next to me so I sneaked my hand into his. When he felt my hand, I saw him smile.

"Do you have an album?," I asked him.

"Not yet, but its to come out some time this month," Fabian then got really close to me and whispered, "yours will be signed _personally". _I couln't help but smile. Fabian was the sweetest boyfriend ever! When I looked down to laugh, something caught my eye. It was a paper. I opened it and showed it to Fabian.

"What do you think it is?," I asked Fabian.

"It looks like a letter, here let me read it," Fabian offered.

And so he began:

_Dear Chosen One,_

_Watch your back, were still out here. Wanting immoratality, either come to us or we'll come to you._

_RR_

We had stopped walking. Fabian lifted his eyes off the paper to me meet mine.

"What are we gonna do?," I asked Fabian.

"Nothing for now. Well deal with it after school, lets get to school, kay?", Fabian asked in that accent of his. I nodded in approval. After another boring day filled with learing and jealous girl, we were finally able to do something about the letter.

"Okay get changed and meet here in 10 minutes?," I asked Fabian.

"And... Go!", Fabian and I rushed to are rooms and got change, it took us each atleast 7 minutes to change, when they went to the common room. When the sat down on the couch to talk, Marty and the 'bodyguard', burst through the door.

"Brad you have a concert every night this week! England loves you!", Marty said with his Blackberry in hand. "Come on get ready chop chop!"

"But-," Fabian started but Marty interupted him.

"No buts get ready!," Fabian was rushed out and into his room. Once he was out he pecked my cheeck and ran out into his limo. I barely got to say good-bye to him. A tear wondered out onto my face as if it was exploring new territory. Right then I knew this was gonna be a rocky realtionship.

**A/n: I knew its really bad but I had to get that out there to right the next chapter! I'll give you two spoliers there will be Fabiana troubles and Mickara troubles. Thats it for now so review and i'll be writing the new chapter! **

**-CaRo**


	12. Chapter 11: Did I metion it was blue?

**A/n: Hel****loooooo, I haveeee time tooooo update... SO HERE I AM! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**toffie311: Haha :) Thnaks for liking the last chapter, I personally did not like it. But I am glad you did!**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: Yea, I would hate to have a boyfriend who I could never be with... The thought is just depressing.**

**fabinaluvs: Well wait no more cause the new chapter is here!**

**bookworm299: Yea, you got it my name is Carolina. But, you were still the first person to guess that!**

**izzi08: Yes, my name is Carolina, so I do not think it should drive you insane any more! Ahhhh thanks for liking it!**

**xforeverlovex21: Noooo, my name is Carolina, close though!**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: Wouldn't that be a faceflop? Remind me not to do that when the swimming team starts! Hope you fell better! Wait... does it hurt more than a bellyflop?**

**Oh my gods guess what I noticed! Go to the episode: House of Discovery and House of Hyper! You can't see this on tv! So either look it up on youtube (i don't think it would work on youtube)or itunes (recommend) but, make sure its widescreen. (On the top and bottom there should be a black spaces). Go to the time: 6:57 to 6:59. Then: look to your right ( that way) and look what you see! I won't tell you so look it up! **

**DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Disclaimer: CARO DOES NOT OWN HOA OR BRAD KAVANAGH... (CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY) :(**

**Read on!**

*Fabian's pov*

My driver William was driving _us _to the concert. And by _us _I mean Marty, my 'bodyguard;, William, and of course, me. This whole week I had concerts in Liverpool except on friday, that day I go to London. I have been thinking of bringging Nina with me to that concert, I hope she agrees to come. If not, I will be a very sad.. I looked at my outfit, I thought Marty had chose it but then he told me, I had a stylist, Victoria. She had dressed me in black shirt with while lines running through it and black pants. With a leather jacket and white toms, added with ray-ban glasses. **(A/n: ON MY PROFILE) **I might get warm or _hot_ during the concert so I might have to take it off. Mabye i'll through it into the crowd.

William's voice, made my train of thought crash, "Where here!".

My 'bodyguard' has to go first, to make sure there is no danger. He opens the door for me and I step out, seeing fences **(Idk what they are called so lets just keep it at fences for now, RAILINGS! Nooo... or yes?) **holding girls back. Since there was 2 and thrity minutes until the concert, I signed a few autographs, took a few pictures, and made _alot _of girls happy. But there was only one girl I wanted to be happy. _My Nina_. Once I reached the end of the line on the right, I went to the left. Once I was done there, my 'bodyguard', lead me through the doors of the stadium **(A/n: Again, idk what they call it, where they hold the concerts.) **that lead backstage. I saw that Marty and Victoria were already there.

I approached Victoria and told her, "Nice to _finally _meet you!". I extended my arm for her to shake it.

Victoria laughed, "I know, I would always have to see you on t.v. and then decided what to put on you". Victoria shook my hand and chuckled.

I went into a room and there stood my vocal coach, Opal, and my instrument coach, George.

Once Opal saw me, she hurried over me, "Hey Brad, if you do not mind were gonna do a few scales. Repeat after me". After a few la's and aah's she took me over to George.

"Hey Geor," do not tell anybody, but out of the whole crew George is my favorite.

When George saw I remembered his nickname, he fired back with mine, "Hey Bra". Yea... mine's worse then his. "Lets get started!" George went over to the guitar rack and handed me my favorite guitar. It was eletric and blue. Did I metion its blue? "Play a E chord then D chord.," George instructed. **(A/n: It helps to play the guitar! I wanna blue guitar mine's acoustic...) **Remember that necklace I had with that silver pick? Well that just so happens to be my favorite pick. With a bit of help from my dad, i'm able to take it off the necklace and put it back on whenever I wanted. "Well, your done here so go do something".

I went over to Marty, "How much time do I have?"

Marty checked his blackberry, "Half an hour."

"Can I?", Marty sometimes lets me do this before concerts.

Marty hesitated, "Fine but quick!" YES! I ran over to a my dressing room. In the back of it there is a closet, and that closet held a motorized scooter. **(A/n: AGAIN, idk what they are called but the are in JB's movie, Paul Blart mall cop, and alot of cops use them.) **I hoped on and twisted the handle, making it speed through my dressing room. I drove circles around everybody, but Victoria had the most fun especially cause she is 25 years old. I was having so much I did not notice the time pass by.

"BRAD!", Marty's voice rang through the hallways.

I responded, "YEA?"

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!", Marty screamed. You _never _want to make Marty mad, its not good... I speed over to him.

"Here I am! Ready for duty!", Marty took the scooter from me which made me very sad... Marty took me over to Jake, he takes care of all the electrical stuff like lighting and speakers.

Right now the opening act was on stage, the were... _okay. _Jake handed me my mike **(A/n: this originally said mick and not mike :))**, "Here is your _special _mike!" It was my favorite mike, it was like the normal one's but blue. Did I metion it was blue?

"Thanks! Can I.. ummm... press... uh... a button?", I loved to press buttons, who doesn't it?

"Yea, sure i'll tell you when and you'll press this button, okay?", Jake was a really nice person, he was my second favorite. "Now!" I pressed the button which was small and square, when I pressed it I heard, a boom! Uh, must be the confetti cannons. "Here, put this on," Jake told me handing me an earpiece. These were things go in your ear, clearly, they didn't let you hear anything. Jake me the other one. I heard very little. My mom grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a circle. I joined it with all my crew (Marty, Victoria, Jake, Opal, George, my mom, my dad, and my 'bodyguard' who I need to learn the name of.) and we put all are hands in the middle.

"On a one... two... three...," George said.

"BRAD!", we all cheered. Jake lead me over to the doors of the stage, I saw my band behind me. Max my drumist, Emilio my guitarist, and Perry, my lead guitarist.

"Hey, guys!", I hi-fived all of them. We said are hello's and then got in are positions.

I entered first, running out and screaming, "Whose ready to party!" Followed by my band. I jumped out and down on my tippy-toes as I held out the mike to the crowd. "I said, whose ready to party?", I repeated, "I can't hear you!" Then I gave up the act and started to sing. I sung Right Time, Dynamite, with a few other songs. "Good night everyone!" I ran off stage and went to my right were I met up with Jake. I gave him my mike and ear pieces. I went to my dressing room and took a fast shower. These were much better then the ones at school, I put on the same things I had before, and when I exited the bathroom I saw a long table of food. "FOOD!", I cried, like I had been on a island and starved. I grabbed a plate and filled it with a sandwhich with some grapes. I sat down on my sofa and took out my Iphone4. I saw it was 12:15 am. Hmmm, I wonder, is Nina awake? I decided to see by texting her.

**(Bold=Fabian **_Italics= Nina)_

**Hey, u awake?** I waited awhile and Nina still had not responded, I was about to put my phone away when it vibrated.

_Yea, was reading, phone was on silent, sorry, whats up?_

**Its ooookay :) just finished the concert, whats up over there?**

_Not much without you. Dinner was boring... how'd the concert go?_

**The concert was good but I wished you were here! **

_Good, good! I'm gonna try to go to sleep now, night! Love u!_

**Night! Love u too! **

I had finished my sandwich and grapes as well as texting Nina. My mom and dad barged into the room.

"You might be famous but you still have school!" My mom dragged me out to the limo after saying good-bye to everyone. I just played apps on my phone the whole time. Since I was still at a boarding school so my mom and dad were dropped off at home and we made another stop for Marty at his hotel. When we _finally _arrived at school, I walked all the way to Anubis cause everybody was asleep. Victor had gone somewhere over the summer to find more elixir but has not been home since last year. Trudy was in charge, so gave me an extra set of keys. I took out the keys and unlocked the door then locked. All the lights were turned off so I turned on my flashlight app, luckily my room was the first one on the bottom floor. I entered to see Mick already asleep I brushed my teeth but I was to tired and lazy to change into my pajams so I went to sleep in my clothes. I was so tired that as soon as my head touched the pillow, I feel asleep.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP.

CAN I MURDER MY ALARM CLOCK? CAN I MURDER MY ALARM CLOCK? CAN I MURDER MY ALARM CLOCK? I hate alarm clocks, there so... beepy. Gosh, now i sound like Amber! I looked onto Mick's bed and saw that he was gone. Probraly out for his daily jog. I got out of bed and went over to the dinner table, where, _of course, _everybody but Amber and Mick were. When I entered everybody looked at me wierdly.

"What?", I asked them.

Nina came close to me and whispered, "Fabes, your clothes," then I understood I had slept in the same outfit from last night.

"Oh.. you're wondering why I am wearing this.. right?", I asked them.

"Yea!", everybody said.

"Okay, okay! I had a concert last night and was to lazt to change so I sleep in this," I told them. I finished breakfast really fast so I can go change. Nina was waiting for me at the front door.

I gave her a peck on the cheeck and grabbed her hand. and we headed to school, "Hey Neens".

Nina returned the favor and pecked my cheeck, "Hey Fabes, how did it go last night?"

"The normal crazy fans, singing, and lots of food!", I told her and when I metioned the food part she giggled. Then I remembered something, "Wanna go to a concert with me on Friday since we have no school on Saturday..."

Nina looked up and smiled at me, "Of course".

Only to know that there was something else planned, that _niether _of us liked.

**A/n: Hi again longgggggg chapter! This was another filler, but a chapter... **

**Spoiler: Mickara troubles coming up soon!**

**So do what I told you to do above! Its really cool and funny at the same time! So please look at it, and tell me what you see!**

**So please review? **

**-CaRoLiNa or CaRo **


	13. Chapter 12: Favors and concerts

**A/n: Hel****loooooo, I haveeee time tooooo update... SO HERE I AM! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: I really want to ride one... The look so cool! I just wanto to go in circles and go , weeeeee! But then i'd look like a freak..**

**HOAnCR: Nooo, I thought about that but noo. There like this metallic.. _things_ that have bars in them. That doesn't make any sense does it?**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: It _kinda _does. Yea, and your kinda right... I admitt it. I forgot about her. Sooo, thanks for that, excuse me for a second. *goes up to wall and bangs head*. Stupid, stupid, stupid. **

**izzi08: I think your kinda hyper... But, i'm glad your happy with the chapter!**

**allthepossibilities: I'd go with barries cause there metallic not velvet or red. Its right after the part Nina and Fabian sneak up to the attic during the party. The feather falls down and then they show the house. STOP it right then and play the part when it shows the house slowly and if you look to your right, what do you see? _A hand pointing to something. _**

**TheHoAProtagonist: Haha :) glad you like the story. Do you plan on writing any time soon?**

**Sorry for not updating but I have been busy, too day I got a haircut :(. But, its okay.**

**Last night I had the wierdest dream. Me and some of my friends were in a hotel. A wolf appeared and chased one off my friends. I was right behind it while it was chasing my friend, and it turned to me. It ran up to me and stratched/bite the part of my hand which is inbetween my fingers and wrist, idk whats it called. Then out of no where I grabbed a sword and hit it in its chest. But it did not die... When I woke up, right where, 'the wolf', strached/bite me it was red. I know thats immpossible because it was only a dream, so what could it mean...**

**Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do ... own House of Anubis. (From somewhere far away: *cough cough*) FINE! I do not own House of Anubis.. :(**

* * *

><p>~WENSDAY AFTER SCHOOL~<p>

*Amber's pov*

I hated seeing Nina so down after school, it probraly was because Fabian had a concert every night, which _Joy, _was going to, but on Friday. Joy was always with her friends. Patricia started to like Nina better and Joy less. Even though she stayed at Anubis house, that does not mean Anubis house has to like her. I changed it something that was more... _me. _Everyone was downstairs doing homework, mabye I should join them. WHAT? What am I saying! I Amber Millington never do homework! I saw Alfie on the couch and sat right next to him.

"Hey boo!" I told him.

"Hey Ambs!" Alfie responded just as cheerfully, "aren't you going to do homework?"

"No, i'll only study for the Shakespere test... By the way what is on the Shakespere test?", I asked him, while he chuckled.

Alfie got up and held out his hand for me, "Come on i'll show you," I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up and we headed towards his room. He studied with me, which is MUCH better then studying alone, until Trudy called for dinner.

Again, Fabian was not there probraly off at another concert, poor Nina! Then a lightbulb went off. Well not really cause this is not a cartoon... AMBER! FOCUS! I needed to talk to Mick...

* * *

><p>*Mick's pov*<p>

When Trudy called dinner, I got up and throw my homework on the couch and raced to the dinner table where everyone was except Fabian and Joy were. Fabian was off at another concert, and as for Joy, who cared where she was. I sat next to my lovely Mara, and had seconds of everything. Thank god I worked out if I didn't then i'd be very fat. After dinner I was going to my room but Amber called my name.

"MICK!", Amber screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yea?", I screamed immitating Amber.

"I have an idea!", she screamed... AGAIN!

"And whats this idea!", I said trying not to scream, so Amber would not scream. Too late.

"Lets have a bonfire!", Hmmmm, thats not such a bad idea..," Nina and Fabian don't have enough time together, so I need your help..."

I sighed, "Okay what do you want me to do?"

"You need to talk Fabian into going to the bonfire that will be on... Saturday. While I convince Nina to go on Saturday also! Then you go with Mara, i'll go with Alfie, Patricia and Jerome might go together, and Joy will go solo,. I'll tell everyone you just worry about Fabian. And I will bring all the supplies, so do not worry about that either," Amber squealed. That is one reason I broke up with her, her squeal.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk to him!" I told her.

"YAY! Thanks Mick!" and with that Amber ran upstairs. What a crazy girl! I let out a puff of air and shook my head. I headed to my room, to wait until Fabian got home.

* * *

><p>*Mara's pov*<p>

I was heading downstairs to talk to Mick but Amber beat me too it. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Amber looked really happy about something. So hide for awhile but I made out a word go together. Could they?

No...

Right?

* * *

><p>*Nina's pov*<p>

Amber made everyone go to the common room including Joy. I plopped right next to Jerome and Mara. I looked around only Mick and Fabian were not here. Oh well...

"Everybody, guess what!", Amber squealed, clapping her hands. Everybody rolled thier eyes, well except for Alfie.

"Chicken butt!", Alfie said.

"Noo, but there is going to be a bonfire on Saturday!" Amber yet again squealed and clapped.

"And let me guess, you haven't asked Trudy yet," Mara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ummmm...," as if on cue Trudy entered, "Trudy can we have a bonfire on Saturday night?", Amber asked.

"Yea sure! ", Trudy responded. Trudy only let us because it was the weekend and Victor had gone somewhere summer to look for more elixir but never came back so Trudy was in-charge. Amber squealed and clapped, all of us rolled are eyes.

"Yay! I'll go with Alfie, Mara and Mick, Nina and Fabian, Joy will go solo, and Jerome with Patricia," Patrica and Jerome's eyes widened at this.

"What!" they screamed in unison.

"With my matching making skills you'll end up as a couple soon enough! Just like Fabian and Nina", when Amber said that I felt a blush creep up on my cheecks.

"There would be now way I would date that... _weasel_," Patricia said.

"And there would be no way I would date Trixie!", Jerome fired back.

"The first step denial!", Amber said in a sing-song voice. We all got up and went back into are rooms. I went upstairs and studied and some more homework, waiting for Fabian to text me.

* * *

><p>*Fabian's pov*<p>

Another concert with _more _people. Ugh, sometimes this can get very tiring, but I cannot wait until Friday, when Nina comes! I took a quick shower and ate more food... wow now I sound like Mick! I headed out to the limo and checked my phone for messages. A text from Nina and a missed call from Mick. I'll see Mick tomorrow, so i'll just respond to Nina now.

(_Nina=italics _**Fabian- bold)**

**Hey whats up? **

_Nm, just the usual, reading. Whats up with you?_

**Just got in the limo, on my way home? Why don't you try and sleep? Its really late**

_I will now that you texted me, Love you Fabes_

**Love you, Nines! **

William's voice rang through the empty limo, "Where here!"

"Thanks Will!", I told him.

"Welcome!", responded William with a chuckle. I headed home and opened the door and wento to my room. I went to the bathroom got changed into my pj's and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into the room, I saw and heard something I was not expecting. Mick was awake, he usually was snoring and asleep.

"Ummm, hi Mick," I said akwardly, getting inside my bed.

"Hey Fabian," Mick responded.

"Why are you.. awake?" I asked him.

"Oh because Amber made an announcement today," Mick said.

"Which is...," I asked him.

"That there will be a bonfire on Saturday night and your going with Nina," I blushed at this, I was grateful that it was dark so Mick could not see it.

"Thats its right?" I asked him, wanting to know if I could go to be now.

"Yea, sure good night mate," Mick yawned.

"Good night," I said as I feel asleep into the void of sleep.

~FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL~

Another busy day at school. These girls will not leave me alone, even though they know I am with Nina. Me and Nina have to leave in a few minutes becuase we would have to drive all the way to London which would take 1 hours and 30 minutes. **(A/n: This is just a guess, idk how long it is Liverpool to London) **

* * *

><p>*Nina's pov*<p>

Once Amber heard about my 'date' with Fabian she decided to be my personal styler.

"You need to look cute, but not fancy cause the is a concert!", Amber said while looking through my closet. "HERE!", Amber advised before throwing me a pair of white jeans. To late, they hit me in the face, I couldn't help and laugh. Oh Amber... "This too!" Amber advised me before throwing me my favorite band tee, Pink Floyd. This time I was able to catch it. "Go put that on while I choose the rest," Amber said pushing me out of _are _room. I headed to the bathroom and got changed in that. I came out and went back into _are _room. "Here! These shoes are comfterable but stylish!" Amber squealed throwing my grey keds onto the floor. I put on non-visible sock and then my keds. "Oh! Perfect! I'm sooooo good!" Amber squealed... _again. "_Now for accessories," Amber muttered while heading over to the jewelery box, after five minutes of searching for the 'perfect accessorie', "find out!" Amber screamed. She was give me my snake ring. I sighed and put it on. I wonder if Amber is finished... "Oh and this will put the finishing touches!", it was a brown leather messanger bag. I put it on my shoulder while Amber inspected me.

"I'm I okay?" I asked. Amber did another circle around me until she looked like she remembered something.

Amber went to my closet and grabbed something and then came back over, "Here, just in case you get cold!". It was a white jacket.

"Okay, am I good now cause Fabian is waiting downstairs," I asked her hoping that I can go see Fabian.

"Yea, sure. Go have fun! And when you come back I want all the deets!" Amber squealed. Of course! When I got downstairs I looked at the grandfather clock, it was 4pm. Fabian told me to meet him here at four where is he? My question was answered when I felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around my eyes.

"Guess who it is," he whispered into my ear, his warm minty breath on my neck.

"Ummm, Jerome?", I questionned.

"Nope," he whispered into my ear.

"Hmm, my loving boyfrined, Fabian?" I asked.

"How are you so good at that?" I said, releasing his hands and putting his hands down by his side.

I chucked, "Cause i'm girlfriend," I told him.

"Lets head out to the limo beautiful," Fabian whispered in my ear grabbing my hand.

"You do not look so bad yourself," I chuckled, taking a good look at what he was wearing, dark blue jeans, a shirt with saying, the original Ray-bans, and dark blue converse.

Fabian sighed, "Well that what you get for having a personal stylist". When we arrived at the limo he opened the door for me.

"What a gentleman," I teased. When I got in I noticed that it was huge! It had a cooler and alot of seating space. I saw Marty sitting in the far corner almost next to the driver.

"Marty, I know you already know this but i'm bringing Nina," he told his manager, Marty only shook his head and turned his atttention back to his blackberry.

On the whole way there Fabian showed me the cool things to do in a limo. He showed me that it had a small tv for movies. **(A/n: I really idk if it can have a tv, I have never been inside a limo) **He asked his driver, who told me his name was William, to play the movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. Me and Fabian watched the whole thing before arriving to the concert.

Fabian then turned to me, "Here this will help you get in," Fabian chuckled. He grabbed something and wrapped it around my neck. I noticed what it was. It was a backstage pass. "Just walk in with Marty, William, and 'the bodyguard I have to yet learn the name of', kay?" I nodded my head. He opened the door to a tons of adoring fans. Then I went and followed the people told me to follow. I noticed how cool it was to be backstage. Once I was in I saw a couch, with William sitting on it. I went over and joined him, and took out my phone. checked the time 5:30pm and the concert was at 8pm. I played with my phone a while until Fabian came in, "Wow this girls are _maniacs! _They will do _anything _until they get an autograph or a picture! " He sighed, I just chuckled at his comment. "And you would not believe who I saw! Joy with her friends! But I only give them an autograph, I still love you," I blushed when he pecked my cheeck. "Nines come here I want you to meet somebody," Fabian said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to a room. He opened the door, and I saw two people a man and women.

"Opal and Geor, my musical teachers," Fabian introduced me. Fabian then turned to them, "This is Nina my girlfriend," I shook both thier hands and watched as Fabian patriced with both of them. When I heard what George called Fabian, I couldn't help but laugh. Then he headed over to what he told me is his personal stylist.

"Victoria this is Nina, my girlfriend, Nina this is Victoria, my personal stylist," Fabian introduced us. Then two adults approached as Victoria checked Fabian one last time. "Nina these are my parents. Parents meet Nina," Fabian introduced us... _again. _

"Wow! We finally meet in person, Fabian cannot stop talking about how beautiful and how lucky he is to have you!" Mrs. Rutter said I turned over to Fabian and saw that his cheecks were tinted pink. I suddenly felt that mine were too.

Mr. Rutter said, "All during the summer on tours, he would be like,' I wish Nina was here right now'," Mr. Rutter laughed.

"Thanks mom, dad," Fabian said sarcastically. After his parents went I way, I gave him a peckon the lips. Fabian looked at me quizcally and said, "What was that for?".

I looked at him, "For saying all that". Fabian pecked my lips, "What was that for?", I asked him.

"For just being you!", He said giving me another kiss. Fabian went over to Marty, "What time is it?", he asked Marty.

"Seven p.m.," Marty sighed.

Fabian's face brightened up, "Can I?"

"Yea sure..," Marty said rolling his eyes. Fabian ran over to his room and brought out a segaway **(A/n: Thank you guys!) **he looked like he was having so much fun on it.

"Nina come on!" Fabian pulled me on and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We did that for a few minutes until Marty called, "BRAD!"

Fabian sighed, "Come on we do not want to get Marty mad it is not pretty...," when we got of the segaway, Fabian looked like he had just gotten a divorice.

I chuckled, "Come on!". We headed over where Marty was and Fabian went off to get ready. Fabian came back and showed me his ear piece and his 'awesome' blue mike. Then he introduced me into Jake, they guy who takes car of all the electrical stuff. Then everyone got in a circle I decided to join them. I included my hand in the circle.

"On three! One... two.. three!", George counted off.

Then in unison we all said, "BRAD!" Thats when I noticed a few people that I did not know, Fabian ran over and quickly to me that, they were his band. He gave me a quick peck on the cheeck and ran off.

Victoria then approached me, "Hey, come on we can watch him from this t.v." I followed her into a room that had a big plasma t.v. I watched Fabian do his thing, then I thought of something.

This is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me and I will remember this day forever. Even if we brake-up, which I hope is _never. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: S_orry for not updating, so here I am though! ALL OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BONFIRE and _something else... _**

**I'm trying to reach 100 reviews so please press that little button down there. Or my creature will eat you... :v Does it look like a baby chick? Sorry irrelavant I know...**

**REVIEW!**

**-CaRoLinA**


	14. Chapter 13: Shopping and decisions

**A/n: Hel****loooooo, I haveeee time tooooo update... SO HERE I AM! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**alloutgirl: It took me awhile to write that chapter, so i'm glad you like it! :)**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: I say that you commented on the outfits, before I updated, lmao. I would probraly ride mine to school. I live two blocks away and theres away a line of cars to get into school. So when I pass they will all be shocked. Nice profile pic. by the way!**

**TheHoaProtagonist: Thanks! I know this thing is confusing it took me a week to figure it out. But once I got it I was on it everyday! :)**

**izzi08: A bit? Haha :) Thanks for liking my awesome chappty! :)**

**Koori Hana: I, I, I will, will, will, update, update, update, now, now, now. Hola :) lol**

**anubisfreak: Thanks for liking the chapter, nice profile pic by the way. ;)**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: :v Its coming after you... Thanks for liking it! :)**

**(): Your gonna have to read don't you? lol :)**

**alltheposibilities: Yea, that was on accident.. I didn't realize it until you said it! lol :) **

**I'm bored so here I am updating! Home alone... or apartment alone... My parents once left me home alone for 7 hours, mabye I should have a party next time...**

**DISCLAIMER: I, CARO, DO NOT OWN HOA OR BRAD KAVANAGH OR TARGET. (what a way to crush a person's dream right? :() that looks so cool!**

**Read on children! So ummm, yea... uh... read?**

* * *

><p>~SATURDAY MORNING~<p>

*Mara's pov*

I was looking through a math textbook while Patricia was on her laptop when a high-pitched squeal from the room next door, but then it got closer and closer until it came in here.

Amber exploded with the news, "Mara, Patricia! All of us including Nina are gonna go shopping for tonight, so get to ready to go into town! Joy won't be part of this cause she is soooo busy with her friends".

"Okay, Amber let me just get dressed out of my pajamas and I will be ready..." I told her.

"Yea, me too," Patricia said.

"YAY!" Amber clapped running out. I swear that girl will be the death of me.

I quickly got changed while Patricia was doing her make-up, and went to Nina's and Amber's room. I knocked on the door, no answer. There probraly having breakfast downstairs. Before, I went downstairs I heard laughing but I couldn't see who it was. It wasn't Nina or Fabian cause Nina's laugh is more_... american_. It wasn't Jerome or Alfie's because they always sleep in late. It could not be Patricia cause she was still in are room. Joy was out with friends. That only left.. _Mick and Amber. _They were whispering about something, then Amber got up and raced upstairs. Gotta hide, gotta hide. I went to my door as if I had just closed the door. Patricia opened the door, and Amber saw us.

"Come on, come on!" Amber said tugging on both are wrists.

"Amber were going, relax!", I said trying to calm Amber. That did not work out so well.

Once we were downstairs, Amber raced off to grab Nina out of Fabian's room. "Amber i'm going!", Nina said as she was being pulled by Amber.

"Lets go, lets go!", Amber bubbled with excitement. Amber asked Trudy for some money, and we headed out. We all got into a cab and raced off to the supermarket. Once there we spilt into partners.

"Amber and I while get the marshmellows, chocolate, and graham crackers," Nina explained, "Mara and Patricia, you go get the drinks and enything else you guys think is necessary, meet here in 30 minutes, if something happens will all have are phones right?", we all nodded, "see you guys!".

Me and Patricia headed over to the drink section and decided what to get.

"What about coke?", Patricia asked.

"The caffine makes us hyper-active, after all this is a bonfire not a party," I said then looked at the selves, "what about sprite?".

Patricia hesitated and then gave in, "Yea, but we need to take something else just in case... What about lemonade?".

I thought about it, "Sure, thats enough for drinks how about some... HOTDOGS!".

Patricia looked at me wierdly, "For what?"

"You can also cook hot dogs in a fire! Hot dogs for dinner and s'mores for dessert!", I explained.

Patricia raised an eyebrow, "What no appitizers?". **(A/n: How do you spell that? Appitizears? Appitizars? Sorry if its spelled wrong!) **I looked at her with an, i'm-serious, look. "I was kidding, can't you take a joke?", Patricia said.

"Let me call Amber and Nina and see if thier fine with it," I said, taking out my phone. I called Nina.

(Mara=Normal _Nina=italic)_

"Hey Nina is it okay if we also but hotdogs?"

_"For dinner?"_

"Yea"

_"That would be awesome cause then its like giving Trudy the day off! You buy the hotdogs and bread and me and Amber will buy the ketchup, mustard and raddish."_

"Okay see you in fifteen minutes, bye!"

_"Bye!"_

I ended the call.

I turned to Patricia, "Yea, we can buy hotdogs and the bread and they will buy the contiments". Me and Patrica raced off to find the best hotdogs. You may be laughing but it is pretty hard! Once we choose a hotdog we went to find the bread.

"Which bread," Patricia said looking through hambergur bread.

"Ummm, Patricia?", I asked her.

"Yea?", she responded looking through the types of bread.

"That's, ummmm, hambergur bread," Patricia turned pink once I told her she was looking through the wrong bread. That's wierd Patricia never blushes...

* * *

><p>~MEANWHILE~<p>

*Nina's pov*

Once we got to the cand section, Amber started to grab alot of packs of marshmellows.

"Amber, lets take three bags of each," I told because we did not want to go overboard, "three normal ones, chocolate, and strawberry".

"Okay! And.. chocolate!", Amber said as she raced off.

I catched up to her and let out a sigh. "What chocolate is the best?", Amber questioned.

"Hersheys!", I said as quickly as it came to mind.

"Okay... but-," Amber started.

"No buts... let just get 6 Hershey's and lets get the graham crackers," I finished. Amber looked happy at what I said, so I was also happy. Then we went over to the cookie section. I spotted the best kind of graham cracker and got 5 boxes of those. Then came an incoming call from Mara. She told me about her hotdog idea, I told Amber and she said she liked and so did I. Then we were off buying the ketchup, mustard, and raddish.

"Okay, lets get Hienz ketchup, same for mustard and raddish!", Amber seemed happy at what she accomplished. I checked my watch it was time to meet Patricia and Mara at the chasiers.

"Come on Amber , lets go meet Patricia and Mara," I said pushing the cart. When we got thier they were waiting for us.

"Lets pay for _all _this stuff," Patricia suggested. The chasier scanned everything we had and Amber payed. We each had two bags and we wanted to go home but Amber said she wanted us to take us who knows where. We got in another cab and headed off to Target. **(A/n: Do they have Target's in England? Idk if there is so use your imagination!)**

* * *

><p>*Mara's pov*<p>

Amber took us to Target! We got out with bags and everything and payed the driver. We then went to the camping section and got are selves some roasting sticks, chairs, and blankets.

"Ummm, Amber how is this _all _going to fit in a taxi?", Nina asked stating the obvious.

"Well take two taxi's, duh!," Amber said.

We took two taxi's. Me and Patrica in one and Nina and Amber in another.

"Patricia, I saw Amber and Mick _laughing _and _talking_. Do you think they could be getting back together?", I asked her.

Patricia hesitated, "Mick hates Amber after what he did to her..".

"But everytime I go looking for Mick he is always with Amber," I protested.

Patricia sighed, "If you feel like he is cheating on you dump him, if he is not cheating then he'll go after you".

"I will, _tonight," _I replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: I will update tomorrow! BONFIRE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**I need to know:**

**1. Jara**

**or**

**2. Micara**

**Which one? Which ever gets the most votes, i'll do. I can already see the review izzi08 will send me about Jara... **

**I really want to get 100 reviews!**

**~CaRo**


	15. Chapter 14: Getting Ready Girls

**A/n: Hel****loooooo, I haveeee time tooooo update... SO HERE I AM! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**(): Mabye... Its just that Jerome is really tall! He would only go for...**

**izzi08: Your right, its just I think it was the second chapter you said something about Jara...**

**AutumnReign: Hmmm... i'll think about it! **

**Dragonclaw11: YAY! lol, thanks! :)**

**moonbeam87: Yea, she did freak! Good to know your a Jara person!**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: I have only had 2 s'mores in my whole life.. and never have seen snow :(. **

**SarahEB97: Good to know someone will stil read my story either way I go!**

**Ali: I'll think about it... **

**Ivypool Luva: If I do Mickara then there will be Patrome...**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: I really want to see that movie! My dog, Pepper wil bite your snake! I think... :v :^**

**godan: It took me awhile to go back in the chapter and look what option #2 was! Thanks! :)**

**josik14: I'll keep that in mind!**

**toffie31: No, its just you! Just kiding! I tried my best to make it funny, so i'm glad you liked it! **

**2theleftx2: Will see if Micara wins! I wonder why your a big fan of them... only you would know!**

**Ali: I will consider your idea... :)**

**smokepelt: Fair? Yea, this chapter will be something more!**

**HoaLotsAtla: Wow. That was deep. Lol. Hahaha thanks :) :**

* * *

><p>~SATURDAY AFTERNOON~<p>

~3 HOURS UNTIL BONFIRE~

*Mara's pov*

Should I brake-up with Mick? Mabye Patricia is right... Mick does hate Amber. I laying down in my bed when Amber barged through the door.

"Patricia, Mara its time!", Amber squealed.

Me and Patricia shared a look of confusion, "Its time for what?".

"Time to get ready for the bonfire of course! Come on!", Amber grabbed us by are wrists and pulled us to her room. Me and Patricia groaned. Once inside of her room, Nina was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"What?", Nina mouthed.

"Amber getting us ready for the bonfire," I mouthed back. Nina groaned and fell back on her bed. Amber quickly grabbed Nina's wrist and pulled her up too.

"You guys stay here!", Amber shrieked, running out of the room.

"Is she going to?", Patrica asked.

"Yea, she is," I responded. Amber was probraly going through are closets. Oh Amber...

* * *

><p>*Amber's pov*<p>

Patricia's closet...

How about this and this... with this and this... PERFECT!

Mara's closet...

How about that with this... and this with that... PERFECT!

I ran back to my room and handed Patricia and Mara there outfits.

"Go change!", I said pushing them to the bathroom. Then I ran back into my room and choose Nina's then my outfit. Just then Patricia and Mara came back and they looked... PERFECT!

* * *

><p>*Patricia's pov*<p>

Once in the bathroom I was able to see what Amber picked for me. I looked at the sweatpants first. They were my grey ones that said, 'Free City', with an orange bird. I put those on, next my shirt. It was my gray shirt that said, 'sunshine makes me high', with a sun. I looked down at the shoes Amber choose. They were my grey converse, I put on non-visible socks then my shoes. I have to give credit to Amber this was not all bad... what am I saying? **(A/n: OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE)**

* * *

><p>*Mara's pov*<p>

Once Paticia came out, I looked at what Amber had picked out for her.

I gasped, "Patrica that looks really good on you and it matches your personality!"

"Now lets see what Amber gave you! I'll wait here for you," Patrica said.

I went into the bathroom and locked it. I picked up the sweatpants, they were my pink ones. I slipped them on then looked at hte shirt, it was my white tank-top. My shoes, were my flip-flops I once weared to the beach. Amber is really good at this! **(A/n: OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE)**

I opened the door and showed my outfit to Patricia. "That looks really good on you Mara!", Patricia said.

"Come on, I bet you Amber is just waiting for us to see us. We went over to Amber's room and showed her outfit.

"You guys look... PERFECT!", Amber squealed then clapped her hands.

"Thank you. Now what about you two?", I said pointing to Amber and Nina.

"We were about to change right Nina?", Amber said.

"Right," Nina said. Then they headed to the bathroom. I cannot wait to see there outfits!

* * *

><p>*Nina's pov*<p>

Amber pulled me over to the bathroom.

"Go change and i'll wait for you here!", Amber squealed. I nodded my head and entered the bathroom and locked the door. I looked at the outfit. My shirt was blue with an owl on it. I put it on then I saw the sweat pants Amber picked out. They were navy blue sweatpants that Gran bought for me. My shoes were blue nikes that I got for my birthday. Not bad Amber.. Not bad... I exited the bathroom and met Amber. **(A/N: OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE)**

Amber squealed, "Perfect! Now my turn!"

"I'll wait for you here," I said and Amber nodded. Oh Amber...

* * *

><p>*Amber's pov*<p>

I locked the bathroom door. I set out the outfit I picked out for myself. My gray sweatpants with a pink heart on it. These were not my favorite because they were not all pink but they were still pretty cute! Then came my favorite tee that said, 'Super Model in training', on it, in black letters. Then my favorite boots! They were gray and sparkly! Daddy got them for me on my birthday! Daddy if you are reading this I won't you to know, I LOVE YOU! I unlocked the door and met Nina outside. **(A/n: OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE)**

"Amber you look really good in that!", Nina said inspecting me from head to toe.

"I know!", I said, flipping my hair back.

We went back to my room that I shared with Nina and complimented on each other's outfits. Now the fun part.. _make-up and accessories!_

* * *

><p>*Nina's pov*<p>

Amber then grabbed us and sat all of us on her bed. Then she called us one by one and did are make-up. Oh Amber...

"Mara!", Amber called. Mara stood up and sat on Amber's chair that was in-front of the mirror. "Lets start with eyeshadow... Now for the blush...Then for the lipgloss... and, DONE!", Amber said. She turned the chair around with Amber in it. Mara looked awesome! She had brown eyeshadow, light pink blush, and pink lipgloss. **(A/n: ONNNN MY PROFILE)**

"Mara you look beautiful!", Amber said.

"I agree,"' I said.

"Me two!", Patricia said.

"Awww, thanks guys!", Mara said.

Amber then grabbed Patricia's wrist, "Your turn!"

Patricia muttered, "Fine". Amber then turned her in the chair and started to work.

Amber said, "Eyeshadow... Blush... lipgloss...DONE!" Amber turned Patricia around. Patricia looked great! She had a bluish/purplish eyeshadow, light pink (with a bit of orange mabye...) blush, and light pink lipgloss. **(A/N: ONNNN MY PROFILE)**

"Patricia you look great!", Amber said.

"I agree," I said.

"Me two!", Mara said. I am sensing a pattern here...

Patricia said, "Thanks guys!".

Then Patricia sat on the bed and Amer dragged me by the hand.

"Close your eyes," Amber whipered in my ear. I did as I was told. "Blush... lipgloss... Done!", Amber said then whipered in my ear, "open your eyes". I looked unlike the other girls I didn't have eyeshadow. I had a light pink blush with a light pink lipgloss. **(A/n:**

"Nina you look awesome!", Amber said.

"I agree!", Mara said.

"Me two!", Patricia said. Pattern...

Now it was Amber's turn, she would probraly do it by herrself but we all helped here.

"Eyeshadow... Blush... Lipgloss... Nailpolish...," Amber muttered to herself eventhough we all heard it. Once we finished with Amber we all had a good look of her. She had hot pink eyeshadow, pink blush, pink lipgloss, and pink nailpolish. I do not think I have ever seen so much pink on a persons face!

"Amber you look amazing!", I told her.

"I agree," Patricia and Mara said in unison.

Amber face lightend up,"I'll be right back!". All three of us shared a look of confusion. Then Amber came in with perfume bottles then grabbed hers and mine.

"Oh, Amber...," Mara trailed off.

"Spray it!", Amber squealed. Mara went first she sprayed it on her neck and then all over here body, it smelled like flowers. We opened the window cause we were going to have alot of smells in here.

"Patricia...", Amber said waiting for her to spray hers. She did. It smelled like a sweet lemon.

Amber looked pleased then looked at me, "Nina". I sprayed mine it smelled like the ocean breeze.

I looked at Amber, "Amber". She nodded and sprayed. It smelled like red roses. Amber smiled.

Then her mouth opened a bit, "I almost forgot!". Then she ran over to a little black box and pulled somethings out and came back.

"For Mara," She said as she pulled out a black butterfly. "For Patricia," she pulled out a ring that matches here personality and a purple hair extension. "For Nina," she pulled out a silver lighting bolt necklace. "And for myself," she pulled ou the last iteam a pink bow necklace. **(A/n: OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE) **We all smiled at are selves.

"Oh, yea and this," Amber said handing us jackets that matched are outfits. **(A/n: OUTFITS ON MY PROFILEEEEE)**

Right then and there, I knew this would be the best night ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay... you probraly wondering... Micara or Jara? So i'm gonna tell you... TIE! **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE! **

**Micara: (), AutumnReign, S.I.B.U.N.A.1398, SarahEB97, Ivypool Luva, godan, josik14 (), 2theleftx2, **

**Jara: izzi08, Dragonclaw11, moonbeam87, Ali (), XxREDBOOTZxX, toffie311, Ali (), HoaLostAtla**

**Patrome: S.I.B.U.N.A.1398, Ivypool Luva**

**PLEASE TELL ME:**

**1. Jara**

**or**

**2. Mickara**

**HELP!**

**~CaRo~**


	16. Chapter 15: Boys and Bonfires

**A/n: Helloooo, I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATINGG! It was just that June 4th to the 29th I was in Colombia and update has much as I could! But on the 25th we went to another city and Colombia and stayed at a hotel, that had wi-fi. But my room was so far away I only got lie 2 bars and very slow, so I said to myself, "Right when I get home, I am updating!". And we see how that turned out! August 1-3rd I had to go to Publix and then get my uniforms and I got busy! But every _second _thaat passed I didn't feel bad, I felt... _guilt. _You guys reviewed everytime which made me smile and believe that there are people out there that will read my stories and like it. Others will read it and hate it, which if you do thats fine. So I plan to write EVERYDAY this week! I start school on Thursday, so if I do not update in the morning wait till afternoon because I have swim practice! So thanks for waiting for this chapter and enjoy every detail!**

**DISCLAIMER: CARO DOES NOT OWN HOA JUST LIKE SHE DIDN'T A FEW MONTHS AGO.**

**Fine i'l tell you the truth, the authors not up there, I wrote three weeks ago. I got back in school, in 8th grade working hard for high school. And with swim practice in between its kinda hard. But I won't let that stop me. I'm choosing you over a big English pack I had to do for school so feel SPECIAL!**

**FINE! I'LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH. ITS SEPTEMBER 25 AND I STARTED SCHOOL A MONTH AGO (8TH GRADE IN FACT) AND I JUST... WANTED TO WRITE BUT EVERY TIME I TRIED, SOMETHING CAME UP. SO NO MORE FALSE PROMISES I AM STAYING BY YOUR SIDE! **

* * *

><p><strong>Love you guys but here are the results!<strong>

**Jara: 8**

**Mickara: 11**

**Sorry this was the last count!**

* * *

><p><strong>To my reviewers:<strong>

**JadeTheSibuna: Thanks! Your vote has been counted!**

**Mick: Your vote has been counted!**

**imarockstar00: thanks your vote has been counted!**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: Its been fun twitting with you! :)**

**Fina2212: Thanks! Your vote has been counted!**

**izzi08: Your vote has been counted! Thanks!**

**Autumn Reign: Your good at math!**

**Pinegirl14: Thanks!**

**Secret: Thanks! Your vote has been counted!**

**josik14: Thanks! Your vote has been counted!**

**smokepelt: Thanks! Your vote has been counted!**

**moonbeam87: Yes, your vote has been counted!**

**HoaLotsAtla: Lol! Thanks for your vote!**

**Buttercup: Your vote has been counted! **

**Anomynous: Your vote has been counted!**

**Ivypool Luva: Thanks! Your vote has been counted!**

**2theleftx2: Your vote has been counted!**

**patromefan: Your vote has been counted!**

**hi: Your vote has been counted!**

**allthepossibilities: Thats okay! Thanks!**

**TheHoaProtagonist: Its not that I have writers block its how much time I have!**

* * *

><p>*Mara's pov*<p>

I swear, boys take longer than the girls! We were all just lying down in Amber and Nina's room waiting for the boy's to change. As for the problem with Mick... I decided to let it go.. _but _if this keeps on going then I will dump him and _move _on.

"I know something we can do while waiting for the boys to change! We can play telephone!" Nina's eyes widened at the idea. We all connected eyes and shrugged and murmered why not's?

* * *

><p>~MEANWHILE~<p>

*Fabian's pov*

Mick was running back and forth, I guess he is scared for the bonfire.

"What am I gonna wear?" Then he went off humming a tune. The door slammed open being followed by Jerome and Alfie, and was quickly closed after.

"What are we gonna wear?" Jerome asked running a hand through his hair.

"I know, if feel like we can't wear anything it without it looking bad!" Alfie whined throwing himself down on to the ground. Then I got an idea.

I shot up, "I know what we can do!" All of their heads quickly turned to me.

"What?" Jerome asked confused. I didn't even respond I only to my phone out of my pocket and started going through my contacts.

* * *

><p>~HALF AN HOUR LATER~<p>

*still Fabian's pov*

Glad thats done. Just need to spray this apparently. Done. I turn around to see Mick putting on his watch.

Once Mick finished putting on his watch he spoke up, "Send thanks to Victoria for me". I nodded showing that I would.

"Ready?" I said pointing to the door. He simply nodded. We opened the door to see that Jerome and Alfie were already in the hall about to knock on are door.

Alfie whispered, "Ready?" Me and Mick nodded. Mick and Jerome went over to Mara and Patricia's room while Mick and I went over to Nina and Amber's room. Mick and Jerome went first. Mara and Patricia looked great, that only excited me for Nina. Jerome and Patricia only went downstairs together while Mick held Mara's held and kept on kissing her. When they were both downstairs me and Alfie shared looks. Alfie went ahead and knocked. Amber, as always, was looking great once they were on their way down, Nina closed the door behind her and wrapped her arms around me.

"Well you look nice," she said giving me a kiss. I'm glad she likes it! Victoria dressed me in Abercrombie gray sweatpants, an Abercrombie white long sleeved, an Abercrombie blue sweater, gray Keds, and a colonge that smells like a midnight in Paris. **(A/N: ON MY PROFILE)**"And smell nice..." she said running her arms down my arms.

"Well you look very pretty," I smiled and held out my hand, "ready to go?"

She slipped her hand into mine, "Yea," and with that we went downstairs talking about are wacky lives.

* * *

><p>~Alfie's pov~<p>

Um... Uh... Gr... Ah... Amber is so pretty. Her hand was in mine and I felt like I was in heaven.

"Amber you are so pretty!" I said hoping she would respond to the compliment.

"Thanks you! I did it all by myself, as well as designing the other girls. And you don't look to bad either who did yours?" now it was my time to feel good.

"Just Fabian's or Brad's personal stylist Victoria." I responded. Victoria had dressed me in blue Hollister sweatpants, an Aeropostale graphic tee, a Abercrombie blue sweater, blue high-top Converse, and colonge that smelled Spring. **(A/N: ON MY PROFILE)**

"Then tell her she did all good job," Amber said as we neared the bonfire. Then I spotted marshmellows. I licked my lips, the temptation is getting stronger...

* * *

><p>~Jerome's pov~<p>

This is... embarrasing but quite comfterable of a silence.

Patricia was the first to speak, "You look to good to be dressed by yourself, so tel me who was it?"

I raised an eyebrow, "So you think I look good?"

She chuckled, "Yes, now tell me your secret."

"Just Fabian's personal stylist, Victoria," when I said her name, I swear I could her Patricia growl. Well, Victoria had dressed me in dark blue Hollister sweatpants, a white Hollister shirt, a blue Hollister sweater, blue sandals, and a cologne that smelled like something fresh. **(A/N: ON MY PROFILE)**

"Well you had an advantage," she said, "but, I still had are loyal Amber."

I chuckled, "Of course you did."

The rest of the way we walked in a comfterable silence.

* * *

><p>~Mick pov~<p>

"Wow, Mara you look great," I said while we were walking over to the bonfire. Her hand was perfectly fitted with mine.

She smiled, "Thanks, Amber helped me. So did you have any help?"

"I guess i'll admit it Fabian's personal stylist help me." I laughed.

Mara laughed as well, "Well you look great." I guess she liked it. Victoria had dressed me in white Abercrombie sweatpants, a white Hollister shirt, a red Hollister sweater, a red Ice watch, red vans, and a cologne that smells like a rose. **(A/N: ON MY PROFILE)**

I leaned down a gave a quick peck on the cheeck, "Thanks."

She giggled, "You missed." I smiled and leaned down again but this time kissing her lips.

* * *

><p>*Nobody's pov (3rd person)*<p>

Everybody was cuddled up, except for Jerome and Patricia who were to busy talking. In the first pair of chairs were Mick and Mara, who were cuddled up eating there hotdogs. On the second pair of lawn chairs were Alfie and Amber who were also cuddled up, Alfie telling a very interesting story while Amber is listening. On the third pair of chairs were Jerome and Patricia who were now moving onto the s'mores. On the last pair of chairs are Fabian and Nina who were cuddled and were just enjoying each other by eating there s'mores and sneaking kisses from time to time. When it got to cold Alfie, Mick, Jerome, and Fabian carefully picked up the blankets and put them on their legs and also the girls.

They were all so happy, but what they didn't know was that this may be there last time as a group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooo I'm here! Sorry I haven't been able to write its just that 8th grade, swimming, CCD, and other stuff has caught up to me! **

**My birthday was September 29th that is way I have been working so late. So today is Sunday and there is nothing to do! So you know what that means! MABYE a new chapter! **

**REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER AND FASTER!**

**V**


	17. Chapter 16: Fabian and Lacrosse

**A/n: Helloooo, soo... .um this is awkward. I noticed that some of my reviewers are gone... Where are you? Hope you guys are all alright! **

**Please tell all your friends about this story and get them writing!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Fina2212: Thanks!**

**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398: Thanks but I worked harder on this chapter! You have update as well, I caught myself reading it again!**

**HoaLotsAtla: Well the wait is over!**

**scottskyhawks1999: Thanks! I will!**

**SunnySaranghae: I WILL!**

**FabinaFina: I will and thanks!**

**Well now on to my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: CARO DOES NOT OWN IPODS OR HOA. JUST THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p>*Nina's pov*<p>

My eyes fluttered open to the sprinkles of light spread out across the room. I felt enveloped in someone's arms and I was. I turned to see my savior and his arms wrapped around my waist. His brown hair cluttered on his head, his brows furrowed, and his warm breath hitting on my neck. I let out a chuckle and he must have woken up past a layer a sleep cause his eyes slowly opened to me looking at him. He must of like what he saw cause the ends of lips curled up.

"Good morning beautiful," he said leaning cautiously in my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine.

"Good morning handsome," I responded with a quick but gentle kiss on his cheek. "Where's Amber?"

He chuckled, "You haven't noticed yet?"

How stupid can I be? We were in _his _room. I blushed, "Where in your room right?" He nodded, "Then where's Mick?"

"He slept in Mara's room, Patricia is sleeping awkwardly in Jerome's room, Joy is still out with friends, and Alfie is with Amber," he said with his eyes closed. "What time is it?"

"Its 9am why?" I responded.

He groaned, "At 10:30 I have to go hang out with Max, Emilio, and Perry. Were going to go play lacrosse. I have to change but you can stay in here." **(A/n: THEY ARE HIS BAND GO TO CHAPTER 11) **

I felt his arms remove themselves from my waist, I groaned. "You sure I can stay in here?"

He got up and stretched, "Yea, i'm sure."

I saw him slowly get off the bed and head to his closet **(Or were ever they had all thier clothes)**. And pick out his uniform for his hang out time with the guys. He put it on his desk and took off his shirt. I have to admit Fabian did have a nice 6 pack.

I blushed, he must have noticed because of what he said smiling, "Like what you see?"

"Very much indeed," I said pulling the covers up to my chin. His shirt was very open in the area of the armpits and with a wide collar. **(A/N: ON MY PROFILE!)**

He only shook his and smiled at my response. He next decided to put on grey basketbball shorts. He took of his pajama pants showing his green boxers. "Now do you like what you see?" He smiled. And I could only smile with him. He put on the basketball shorts. **(ON MY PROFILE!) **He opened his desk drawer and took out a black powerbalance. **(ON MY PROFILE!) **Also on his desk was sitting his Mac computer. He unplugged his Ipod and connected his earphones while putting in a special case that allows him to put it on his arm with his white, green, and black earphones. **(A/n: ON MY PROFILE) **He went back into his closet and got a pair of ankle high socks.** (A/N: ON MY PROFILE) **Once those were on he went searching around for something. He seemed to have found it because his eyebrows shot out and he sat down on his bed, where I am. What he had found was his black and white Nike shoes. **(A/N: ON MY PROFILE) **He then rested his hand on my covered ankle.

"Do you want to help me with something?" He asked his brown eyes delicately falling in place with mine.

How could you resist that? "Sure, what is it?"

He went over to the bathroom and brought a neon green tube of face paint. **(ON MY PROFILE) **"If you would do me the favor of putting this neon green face paint on my face in to lines like this." He showed where he wanted them, on his cheek below the eyes but low enough that his sunglasses won't get stuck in it. I pulled myself back so instead of lying in bed I was sitting up in the way little kids call, "Indian style" or "Criss Cross Apple Sauce". He sat closer so I was able to reach him. I opened the neon green tube and squeezed a bit out onto my hand. I reached up and drew the line against his soft cheek bone. Then I got more of the neon green face paint and gently spread it on the other side. I closed the tube and met Fabian's eyes, "Thanks."

"Your very welcome." I don't know how I didn't notice (probably because I was to busy looking at his eyes), he was able to manage to open the tube and dab a bit on his finger. Now just like him I had to neon green face paint across my face in the same way he did. How can you be mad at him? I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips which made him smile showing that perfect smile of his which gives me butterflies. He got up and went back into the bathroom and left the neon green face paint and went over to a sports bag in the corner of the room next to his desk and put to two cases in it. "What was in there?"

He took out the cases again. "In this one," he said pointing to a black case that looked like it could fit a retainer, "it is my mouth gaurd." He said opening it for me to take a look, it was his favorite color blue. **(a/n on my profile) **"And in here," he said pointing to a sunglasses case, "are my sunglasses." He said opening it for me to take a look, it was a pair of reflective aviators. **(A/N : oN MY Profile) **He closed the case and put it back into his sports bag. He stood around for a while a seemed to be looking for something. Then suddenly his threw himslef on the ground to look at something under his bed. One by one he brought up these colorful squishy balls which i'm guessing are special for Lacrosse. **(A/n: On my profile, no not those kind of balls, sorry perverts) **Then very carefully he brought up his pink, black, and white Lacrosse stick **(On my profile)**. He stood up and stratched the back of his head as if looking for something else.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him trying to help look for something.

"My helmet," he said. I quickly ran to other side of the room and went to his suitcase and brought out this wierd looking helmet. **(on my profile) **"Found it." He put the balls in the sports bag and took out his aviators and put them on. He carefully put his helmet in his bag as well. Now he only has to carry the bag and his stick.  
>"Well I have to get going, come with me to the kitchen?" He said holding out his hand.<p>

I took it and we went to the kitchen and got an apple and headed for the front door. "I'll be back by 5pm, talk to you later?" He said.

"How are you getting there?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry, its the far field on campus," he laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Well see you later, then." I sad giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye." And with that he went walking off.

* * *

><p>~11am~<p>

*Still Nina's pov*

I was hanging out in Fabians room because I Alfie's in mine. I was on his Mac when I heard someting vibrating. I checked in one of the drawers, and saw his blue iPhone case. I picked up to see that Max was calling. I decided to pick up since it could be Fabian since he left his phone.

I answered, "Hello?"

The male voice on the other end said, "This isn't Fabian. Who is this?"

"This is Nina, his girlfriend..." I said trailing off.

"Do you know where Fabian is?" He asked.

"Yea he left here an hour ago to go play Lacrosse." I said worried.

"Well Fabian isn't here..." he said, "i'll come over there and see if on my way I see him. I'll keep you updated. My name is Max by the way. Bye Nina."

"Bye Max," for half an hour I sat next to the phone hoping he was okay.

Then finally the phone rang with a caller id of Max.

"Nina?" he asked.

"Yes i'm here." I said.

"Well I walked back to where he started and half way here I found his Lacrosse stick, we got him fo rhis birthday and a sports bag..." he said trailing off.

"So your saying..." I said worried of his next words.

"Yes, Fabian's gone missing." He said as sad as I was.

* * *

><p><strong>GO CHECK OUT THE OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE!<strong>

**REVIEW FOR FASTER CHAPTER!**

**TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**~CARO~**


	18. Chapter 18: Chapter 17: Be safe

**A/n: Helloooo, so you guys must be thinking I just dissappeared off the face of the earth? Hahaha, well you can't get rid of me that fast! Well, I just want to say, Happy Holidays! Tonight is when I celebrate Christmas and I can't wait! My mom just told me that my dad didn't bring me my Christmas present -_- . That means I don't get it till January 1st.**

**Anyways, on a happier note! House of Anubis starts again January 9th at 7pm! I can't wait! But first I have to get a shot and take SSAT so I can get into my school's matching high school. I want to go into boarding school for 11 and 12th grade and i'm serious about it but my friends all think i'm joking. Especially my best friend all she says, "Don't worry I know her and shes going know where." But the way she says it like i'm coward and just joking around, well i'm going to prove it to you, just wait and see. **

**So sorry for leaving with a cliffhanger and not updating ASAP but I had to study for mid-terms. And as I said before nobody knows about me writing. My friend and my mom have gotten SO close to though. My friend saw my e-mail with all your reviews and my mom came into my room when I was writing the previous chapter. Do you guys have instagram? If you do I will be willing for a follow for a follow! (Instagram is a photography app for iphone/ipods/ipads)**

**To my AMAZING reviewers!:**

**Nina11: Yes, Fabes! Creates drama doesn't it?**

**HoaLotsAtla: I know all the good things from the past are gone know! Yes, I did freak out because I just wanted to let people know the outfit link is only my profile. But yes, I did freak.**

**HOAluver4ev: Current status: updating!**

**Amian 4ever: Well if I picked, Joy or Mick that wouldn't create a lot of drama would it?**

**scottskyhawks1999: I will!**

**hoajlmtsdlsfan: Thanks!**

**anubisfreak: Well this is a soon as possible!**

**And thanks to everybody else who liked and favorited me and/or my story! Keep on reading so I can keep on writing! **

**Disclaimer: I, CARO, do not own hoa just the plot.**

* * *

><p>*Nina's pov*<p>

Once I hung up from the call with Max, my legs became wobbly and collapsed onto the floor. Tears running down my face leaving a pool of water below. Apparently I was being really loud because Jerome heard me and came running in. His first thought? He thought Fabian had hurt me, so he had his fist ready and his anger ready to blow. But when he realized I was alone he calmed down and his anger turned into sadness and confusion.

"Nina," I heard the sadness in his voice. He suddenly dropped onto the floor as well only this time to wrap me in his arms and let me cry there.

"He's gone," was the only thing I was able to say without choking on my own tears.

"Who?" Jerome asked in confusion.

"Fabian!" Saying his name only made me realize the chances of getting him back.

"Where?"

"He was going to go play lacrosse with his band and one of his mates found his stuff stranded!" From Jerome's eyes I could see the compassion he felt. Suddenly Trudy came running in.

"Nina, oh honey, shhh, whats wrong?" Trudy said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Fabian he's gone!" Trudy suddenly became very worried with the fair that one of her students was missing.

"Nina how do you know?"

"His mate called me to ask me if he had left the house yet, I had told him he had and he told me that he wasn't there yet. And when he went searching only his bag and his lacrosse stick!"

Trudy ran out probably to make a few phone calls. Then the rest of the house came running in and began asking questions. And I just repeated what I had told Jerome and Trudy. I could see the color drain from Mick's face as he heard his best mate is missing and Joy, oh god, Joy. Her face was neutral like she knew where he was but at the same time she didn't. Since it was Sunday,Trudy said I don't have to worry about school and escape the day tomorrow. All I wanted was my other half to come home as soon as possible. The only thing I did all day was talk to Max, Marty, and Fabian's body guard. Joy was out the whole day, supposedly out with friends shopping.

But who would take Fabian? Fans? No, they wouldn't have done that, mabye chased him? Paparrazzi? No, they might be annoying but they wouldn't take him either. Joy? Yes, she has a crush on him and is always flirty with him. So selfish wanting everything for herself... She's my number one suspect now.

"Whats the square root of 225?" Jerome was stuck on his math homework that was due tomorrow. Jerome was one of those people who left all his homework till Sunday night.

Alfie had answer to every question his best friend asked, "Just use a calculator!"

"Okay," Jerome grabbed Mara's calculator, "lets see Alfie, you have asked out 225 girls and 15 said yes but, only 1/5 showed up leaving us at 3. Two ditched you at the first word leaving us at one. I just turned math problem into Alfie's sad love life and got the right answer. I should do this more often!"

It was six at night and we were all crowded around in the common room, doing homework or talking.

"Dinner dearies!' Trudy said coming out of the kitchen with a big bowl of salad careful to not drop it. As soon as I sat down the first thing I noticed was that Fabian's seat was empty.

I just hope where ever he is, he's safe and unharmed. And out of Joy's torturous hands.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Suckish chapter wasn't it? Short? Well since I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH i'm going to write another chapter up by today or tomorrow! Hope your holidays are great! **

**~CaRo**


	19. Chapter 18: Well now we know

**A/n: Helloooo, I keep my promises! Here I am again! So whose ready for more drama in a new chapter! Cause I know I am! So who do you think has Fabian? Well lets find out!**

**To my REVIEWERS:**

**SadrianaCheaks:I could never forget! Thanks!**

**Awesome-England: I will!**

**Nina11: Don't worry he his! In a special way... muahahahaha**

**smokepelt: Then, I will review! Thanm you and this one is filled with action!**

**Disclaimer: CARO does not own hoa jor the song, Turn Me On, just the plot!**

* * *

><p>*Nina's pov*<p>

Not knowing your boyfriend hurts. But you know what also hurts? Knowing that his famous and anything could possible. Trudy let me stay at home because how could I got to school in this state of depression? All I have done all day is lay on the couch in the common room covered with a blanket watching the t.v. hoping something would be heard about where he is. It was decided, my boyfriend had been _kidnapped. _It was such as strong word but the only one possible to explain this situation.

"Do you need anything sweetie?", my loving house mother has been careful over me the whole day.

The least I could do was smile, "No i'm good, thanks Trudy."

She leaned down and gave a comforting hand on my shoulder, "There going to find him don't worry." I nodded not wanting to remember the only reason Trudy had not called the police was because Marty told her not to. He said that if the paparazzi found out that it could get even more dangerous. Clutching my heart necklace I remembered the promise he made me "I'll never go anywhere, i'll always be here, by your side." I knew he took promises to heart.

"What a long day! Ms. Martin you are so lucky you got to miss out on it!", Jerome said as the rest of Anubis house keep pilling in after a long school day.

"Yea, the only funny part was when Alfie tripped over his own feet!" Mick laughed at the memory.

Alfie was quick to respond, "I already said there was something I tripped on!"

"No Alfie there was nothing there we know you were to distracted by what was passing by you," Mara sat right next to Mick.

Alfie blushed. "Oh you remember know mate?", Jerome chuckled runnig his hands through his head.

"Well, who was it?" Curosity was killing me!

"Oh, it was good 'ole Mr. Sweet, he literally fell head over heels!" Jerome said, sending all of us into a roar of laughter. It was the first time I have laughed in two days since Fabian's gone missing.

"That happens to me a lot you know. Boys just can't resist," Amber flipped her hair back and to add a little comedy, Jerome did the same thing with his imaginary hair, "...this." Causing us to laugh even more. That was until the tv stole are attention.

_-Kavangah was said to be recording a duet with MoniQue. It is said that the song will be realeased tomorrow morning followed by the official music video. Here's a picture of them recording, a concertin Liverpool tomorrow night is rumoured. This is Lauren Park wishing you a good night back to you Sean. Thank you, Lauren, now for the forecast, all sunny-_

I ran up to the t.v. as fast as I could throwing the blanket off me causing snickers to arise. I ran up to the t.v. screen and when they showed the picture I dragged my fingers down his face. He was kidnapped, just not who I thought though. Joy may not be as big as a threat but shes still after my boyfriends. The picture showed him and Monique in the recording studio recording. Just then Marty busted in through the door.

"Did you hear?" he said blackberry in hand.

"How could we miss it?" I replied sarcastically. Just then Joy decided to enter the house.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she said.

"Ummm no," Marty said quickly. She shrugged it off and went upstairs.

Marty's eyes quickly dashed back to us, "So it might be tricky but I know how to get Brad back but, it might take some difficulty. Are you in?"

Without a second a thought, I answered, "I'm in."

The rest of the gang looked at each other before they answered together, "Were in."

Marty gave a nod, "So here's the plan."

Fabian just wait till tomorrow and will be together again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the lateness its just that Doc Manager was giving me troubles. When I would keep writing and start on a new line it would literally WRITE OVER I had already written.**

**Did you guys see the HOUSE OF ANUBIS SEASON 2 TRAILER TEASER? I'M SO EXCITED! but i have to take a painful shot and the ssat. :( (notice lower case) All of Season 1 is free on itunes hurry up and get it!**

**REVIEW! I didn't think I would have to start this again, but I do... 5 re****views for next chapter! I'm going to start because I have faith in you! **

**~CaRo**


	20. Chapter 20: Phase 1

**A/n: Okay how many do you wanna kill me? Ha, almost all of you? **

**Anyways, I didn't update because I was finishing 8th grade and had a bunch of homework and water polo games. Then during the summer I keep going to colombia and I have no internet there so I was dying. Then I went to Junior Olympics for Water Polo. Are team placed 19th in the U.S. And then I became a freshman. It sucks to be one. And this is all because I didn't have a computer and I finally got one! Its a MacBook Pro, so I now I finally have privacy! My mom hates this website but oh well.**

**As many as you heard there is tropical storm/hurricane named Isaac. I'm currently in Florida and getting a lot of rain! So**

**EVERY story of mine will be updated today! Please accept my apology?**

**Disclaimer: CARO does not own anyhting but the plot!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERY REVIEWER, I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! **

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

I smeared some cherry lipstick on my lips. I had a british flag top and a pair of skinny jeans on. I looked down my red Vans were surprisingly comfortable. My necklace was a bright red pair of sunglasses and my beanie was sitting on my head. I slipped on my aviator glasses on top of my eyes that had mascara. As the finishing touch I put on some Pink perfume. I looked in the mirror. Is this really me? Or is this an impostor?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on," my voice raspy from crying about Fabian's disappearance.

Marty came and closed the door behind him. In his hands he had a VIP pass. My mind was running a marathon at the possibilities of what could happen. He walked towards me and placed it around my neck. My fingers found the object and began to fiddle with it.

Marty must have noticed how nervous I was. He leaned down to my height, took of my aviators and whispered, "Nina, were going to find him don't worry. I promise you that will find him if not then you can humiliate how ever you want." A wrapped my into a hug. His big arms consuming me. I wrapped mine around his to and cried silent tries and tried not to ruin my mascara. He let me go, "Let's go."

I grabbed my aviators slipped them on and took one last look at the picture of Fabian and I smiling at the camera.

_Fabian, _I thought, _this is for you. _

__I let the door close behind me and this time, I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW ITS SHORT. I'm going to update all my other story's and then update this one right after. So there will be another update today! I do have all the plan written out so I will have another chapter up soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21: Phase 2

**A/N: Hi, my names Caro Gomez and you can beat me up. Truth is I haven't been on because of sheer laziness. When I did want to go on, can you guess what happened? I got really busy. So the more I forgot to update the busier I got. For example, this December my best friend moved to Switzerland and my friend tried to commit suicide so um yeah i'm back!**

**P.s. I know I did mention this a lot I did take writing classes and I do have a higher vocab now! **

* * *

><p>*Nina's Pov*<p>

_Trapped. _Like a monkey in its cage. I was in a car with Marty driving. And no, we were not in a limo. Many of you might think, "oh she's Nina Martin dating Brad and he is Marty, record producer". I mean sure, we're going to save Fabian but why not at least be conspicuous about it? The car rolled to a complete halt and Marty turned around from the front seat.

"Alright, its all up to you now no pressure," I rolled my eyes, "okay just a little bit of pressure. But you'll do fine! Thats why we chose you! You remember what you have to do right?"

"How could I forget?"

Marty sighed, "Just remember reach me if you have any troubles."

"Okay," I nodded. I stepped out of the car closing the door with a soft thud. Marty and I made eye contact one last time before he drove off.

I walked towards the main entrance of the arena, the lanyard dangling down my neck. Checking my watch I realized I was right on time. I got in line near the middle, sandwiched in between a bunch of girls younger than me. All these people were here for the same reason I was. It only took around an hour till I got onto the stage. Once I was closer I took out two letters, one pink, one blue. I was next. I saw the woman with her tan skin and neon pink lipstick. MoniQue. Next to her was a boy my age with rosy cheeks who froze when he saw me. Fabian. I was trying my best not to lunge at him and I could tell he was doing the same. I stood in bewteen the duo and felt Fabians fall a bit lower than my hip. I gave them each their respective letters, thanked them, and walked away. Feeling a pair of eyes watching me as I left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapter soon! Let me just update all my other stories! Leave ****reviews!**


End file.
